George y Olivia: estábamos juntos, el resto del mundo se me olvidó
by draxanlea
Summary: Olivia Black ha nacido en una familia se sangre limpia cuando acaba en Gryffindor sigue siendo amiga de los de Slytherin hasta que llega su cuarto año y Olivia pierde tanto a su mejor amiga como a su novio. En su vida por otra parte aparece alguien muy especial ¿será George Weasley el adecuado? ¿será capaz de olvidar sus prejuicios?
1. Chapter 1: un nuevo comienzo

**Sinopsis:** Olivia Black ha nacido en una familia se sangre limpia cuando acaba en Gryffindor sus padres. Su madre la trata de mal desde que era pequeña y ese verano se entera de porque...sus padres no son quienes ella pensaba y su vida a sido todo un engaño.

Hasta que llega su cuarto año y Olivia pierde tanto a su mejor amiga como a su novio de Slytherin. Por otro parte, en su vida aparece alguien muy especial ¿será George Weasley el adecuado? ¿será capaz de olvidar sus prejuicios?

**Por favor denla un pequeña oportunidad (soy terrible con las sinopsis)**

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling excepto los que no conozcan que son exclusivamente míos.**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Estaba en casa después de una semana de locos por fin podía descansar. Su madre la había estado llevando a las mejores tiendas para comprar un montón de ropa para su nuevo año escolar al igual que para que confeccionaran su uniforme del colegio con telas de la mejor calidad y estaba ya bastante harta pero como decía ella todo era aparentar y sonreír por lo que no podía en ningún momento mostrar cara de aburrimiento o de cansancio, al menos delante de su familia.

Este sería su cuarto año en Hogwarts y desde que entró en Gryffindor sus padres no paraban de hacerla parecer perfecta en todo momento. Tenía que asistir a todas y cada una de las fiestas que se celebraban ese verano. Había sonreído tanto durante los últimos meses que la dolían las mejillas. Maldijo el día en que el sombrero seleccionador la puso en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como era de esperar para una Black y se levantó corriendo al baño para empezar a prepararse ya que en una hora había quedado con sus amigos.

Una vez lista con un vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos y unos tacones color plata bajo las escaleras donde estaban sus padres y su hermano que iban a salir a cenar fuera. Cygnus y Olivia no se parecían en nada mientras que él tenía el pelo y los ojos negros como el carbón, ella era castaña con los ojos de un verde muy intenso. Él la sonrió guiñándola un ojo mientras veía como su madre la echaba un vistazo rápido intentando sacarla algún defecto cosa que como siempre consiguió.

-¿No crees que ese vestido debería ser un poco más largo? –preguntó mientras la miraba ceñuda.

-Sí, madre pero ya es demasiado tarde para cambiarme –respondió. El vestido la llegaba por encima de la rodilla que estaba permitido en el protocolo y además se lo había comprado ella pero por supuesto la chica no pensaba discutir con su madre ya que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no servía absolutamente de nada.

Se despidió de todos rápidamente con un beso en la mejilla en el que su hermano le apretó el brazo demostrándole así su apoyo y cogió un puñado de polvos flu mientras se metía en la chimenea y gritaba:

-¡A la mansión Malfoy!

Habían quedado para ir a un pub que estaba muy de moda en el mundo mágico pero antes siempre iban a casa de Draco para beber y hablar un rato. Era su ritual de todos los años los dos días antes de empezar las clases quedaban para hablar sobre su verano y luego salir un rato.

Divisó rápido el salón y salió de la chimenea mientras se sacudía un poco la ceniza. Y enseguida divisó a uno de los elfos de su primo.

-¡Buenas noche señorita Black!

-Buenas noches, Nashy –le respondió con una sonrisa- ¿me puedes decir dónde está Draco?

-Claro señorita, el amo está en su salón particular.

-Muchas gracias, no hace falta que me acompañes.

Se dirigió hacia allí pero justo cuando estaba a dos puertas de llegar alguien le agarró de la cintura y la metió en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Cuando se soltó y se pudo girar divisó a la persona que la había agarrado, Blaise.

-Blaise, eres idiota ¿sabes el susto que me has dado? –se puso una mano en el corazón notando como éste le latía a cien por hora.

-¿Quién más iba a ser sino? –preguntó carcajeándose.

-Pues a saber ¿sabes todos los objetos de artes oscuras que hay en esta casa?

-Buen punto.

-Bueno ¿y qué quieres?

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de cómo les vamos a decir a los chicos sobre lo nuestro –le explicó.

-¡Ah eso!

-Sí eso.

-Bueno se lo explicaremos tal como fue y ya está –dijo con una mirada fría de indiferencia.

-Draco me matará –contestó con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-No lo hará –suspiró- si después de los sucedido no lo ha hecho no lo va a hacer ahora así que tranquilízate y vamos para allá, que ya estaba llegando suficientemente tarde primero –dijo mientras se recolocaba el moño.

-Todos esperan siempre que llegues tarde –contestó Blaise mientras salía por la puerta.

Ella simplemente le miró ceñuda y le siguió hasta el salón de su primo dónde esté le recibió con un traje bien puesto dándola un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras Theodore Nott la daba un gran abrazo y la levantaba por los aires ya que no la había visto en todo el verano debido a un viaje que había hecho con sus padres por Asia.

Todos cogieron sus típicos asientos de siempre. Draco se sentaba en su sillón favorito mientras que Blaise y Olivia se sentaba en un sofá de dos plazas y Theo en otro solo dándose cuenta de la notable ausencia del último miembro del grupo.

-Bueno Oli ¿y dónde está Imelda? –nadie contestó por lo que éste insistió- siempre venís juntas ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto Theo –le dijo suspirando y mirando de reojo a Blaise que se estaba poniendo un poco blanco.

-Imelda y Olive ya no son amigas pero no me ha querido decir exactamente por qué aunque sé que tiene que ser por algo en relación con la fiesta que dio Pansy hace tres semanas –le explicó Draco cansado y mirándola suplicante para que se lo contará.

-Está bien os lo contaremos –dijo Blaise- ¿por qué no empiezas tú? –la preguntó con todas la intenciones ya que no quería tener que explicar él todo el proceso y además seguro que no lo contaba como ella quería aunque sobre todo lo que le pasaba es que tenía miedo a la reacción de Draco más que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Bueno pues entonces supongo que tengo que empezar por el principio –dijo mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos- ya sabéis que siempre hemos estado juntas a pesar de pertenecer a casa distintas y siempre he estado con su grupo de Slytherin, más bien dicho con todas sus seguidoras –aclaró mientras pensaba en todas esas chicas que alababan tanto a Imelda, la seguían a todas partes y la daban la razón en todo participando en todos sus actos como ellas lo llamaban "maquiavélicos" aunque bueno eso era el pasado- y que siempre me he querido mantener al margen de lo rollos esos que se montaba de la jerarquía y todo eso –todos asintieron mientras ella les miraba de uno en uno- pues el año pasado algunas de la niñas de primero y una que otra de segundo digamos que se dirigían siempre a mí e incluso una vez se negaron a hacer algo que ella les mandó por miedo a que las castigaran –suspiré.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Oli se apoyan en ti porque saben que tú tampoco haces nada de eso! –me dijo gritando cuando algunas de sus amigas se habían negado a cambiar el champú del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor por una poción para teñir el pelo. _

_-¿Y qué quiere que le haga yo? ¿qué las obligué a hacerlo? ¿qué las amenacé? ¿qué lo haga yo? – la preguntó medio sonriendo. _

_-¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que quiero –dijo mientras la sonreía._

_-Pues no lo voy a hacer –la respondió Olivia por primera vez seria en toda la conversación ya que Imelda nunca la había dicho a ella lo que tenía o no qué hacer y tampoco le había importado._

_-Pansy tiene razón, no eres una de las nuestras –la contestó la otra enfadada y zanjando el tema mientras salía del aula donde estaban discutiendo._

_Dos días después la pidió perdón y siguieron siendo amigas pero a partir de ese momento aunque ella lo intentaba no se podía dejar de preguntar como Imelda había cambiado tanto en ese último año: más obsesionada que nunca por la sangre y el estatus social tanto dentro como fuera del colegio algo que a Olivia nunca la había importado; ella era sangre limpia y su familia era poderosa así que en realidad nunca se había tenido que esforzar por caerle bien a la gente o ir a tal fiesta o a la otra ya que la invitaban a todas. Mientras que Imelda aunque su familia también era sangre limpia no era muy adinerada probablemente debido a que su padre estaba en Azkaban y su madre la había tenido que criar sola. _

_**Fin del flash back**_

-¿Por dónde iba? –pregunto mientras intentaba borrar esa escena de su cabeza.

-Por lo de las de primero –dijo Theo aburrido- pero por favor en vez de tanto rollo de chica ¿puedes ir al grano y resumirlo?

Olivia no se ofendió para nada e incluso le sonrió Theo nunca cambiaría tan inmaduro y bruto como siempre pero en parte por eso le quería así que intento resumirlo lo mejor posible.

-Pues haber desde que Pansy empezó a salir con Draco…

-¡No somos novios! –exclamó Draco ceñudo.

-Eso no es lo que ella dice –aclaré.

-Me da igual lo que diga –le contesto con aires de suficiencia.

-Está bien, desde que Pansy empezó a tener algo con Draco, Imelda y yo decidimos acercarnos más a ella y se empezaron a hacer bastante amigas. Entonces me empezaron a apartar un poco, se quedaban más en vuestra sala común y todo eso pero como fue a finales de curso yo estaba centrada en los exámenes y con Blaise y tampoco me di mucha cuenta hasta que no lo he pensado después. Además, también tuve alguna discusión con Imelda por cosas como las que os comenté antes –aclaré- a final de curso nos despedimos como todos los años (vosotros estabais) y nos fuimos cada una a nuestra casa. No me escribió ninguna carta pero no le di importancia ya que se iba a ir de vacaciones a España y supuse que no había tenido tiempo. La siguiente vez que vi a ambas fue en la fiesta que dio Pansy donde me enteré que habían estado juntas en el viaje también. Y creo que a partir de aquí le toca a Blaise.

Éste la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero no pudo negarse a continuar ya que sus otros dos amigos le miraban expectantes. Así que se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con cierto nerviosismo.

-Yo fui a la fiesta de Pansy con Oli, por supuesto y noté la atmósfera bastante tensa entre todas ellas no obstante ya sabía todo lo que os acaba de contar ella así que no le di importancia –tragó saliva- en un momento que me fui al baño Imelda me interceptó y me metió en una habitación (yo en un principio pensaba que era porque quería solucionar sus cosas con mi novia y hablar primero conmigo) pero me empezó a besar y…

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Draco mientras se acercaba a Blaise para pegarle un puñetazo pero Olivia ya estaba preparada para la reacción de su primo y le paró antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

-Tranquilo, Blaise ha dicho que ella le besó no que él le correspondiese –le intentó tranquilizar pero Draco seguí mirando ceñudo a su amigo y cerrando el puño de su mano- mejor continuo yo. En ese momento entre yo porque había visto como Imelda seguía Blaise y vi como él la apartaba. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer y la pegué un tortazo –sentencié.

-Espera un momento ¡¿Qué tú qué?! –preguntó Theo levantándose por primera vez del sofá.

-Que la pegué un tortazo –repetí sonrojándome un poco.

-¡No me lo creo! Y me lo he perdido ¡Malditas vacaciones! –exclamó Theo mientras le abrazaba y le susurraba- ¡ésta es mi chica!- para que los demás no lo oyeran.

-Así que habéis dejado de ser amigas porque se intentó liar con tu novio –resumió Draco mirándo fijamente a Blaise.

-Exacto excepto por lo de novio ya que Blaise era mi exnovio aunque eso ella no lo sabía –explicó Olivia medio sonriendo medio apenada.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Draco y Theo a la vez.

Blaise y Olivia habían roto una semana antes de la fiesta porque se habían dado cuenta durante el verano que más que novios eran amigos y aun no se lo habían contado a nadie. Llevaban juntos desde primero y fue una de las razones por las que sus padres no se disgustaron tanto cuando la seleccionaron para Gryffindor que tenía un novio sangre limpia y de Slytherin. Por eso aún no había hecho oficial su ruptura para que ella no tuviera problemas en casa. Así que les explicaron las razones por las que habían decidido cortar su relación de forma resumida y el tema quedó zanjado.

La vida de Olivia había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses ya no tenía novio, se había quedado sin amigas ya que todas eran de Slytherin e iban a seguir a Imelda y Pansy e iba a empezar su cuarto año de colegio con ningún amigo en su casa. Draco, Theo y Blaise siempre iban a seguir siendo sus amigos pero ya nada sería igual.


	2. Chapter 2: amortentia

**Amortentia**

Después de todo lo ya contado por Blaise y Olivia. Theo empezó a relatar lo aburridas que habían sido sus vacaciones por Asia excepto en la India donde contó cómo había conocido a una chica muy guapa que iba Beauxbatons. Draco por su parte relató todo lo que había pasado en el mundial de Quidditch. Momento perfecto por el que la chica decidió irse a cambiarse de vestido para ir al pub ya que no le gustaba para nada ese deporte.

Se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió a la habitación que le pertenecía a ella en la mansión donde encontró a Narcissa Malfoy esperándola leyendo un libro.

-Buenas noches, querida –la saludó mientras dejaba el libro sobre el tocador.

-Buenas noches, tía Cissy –dijo Olivia mientras la daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla- ¿qué tal el verano?

-Caluroso y muy ajetreado, ya sabes –la dijo su tía- te he comprado un vestido increíble, creo que te va a encantar –sacó de una bolsa que tenía encima de la cama un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba un hombro cubierto por el tirante y el otro totalmente desnudo.

-¡Oh! ¡Me encanta! –exclamó mientras abrazaba a su tía- es ideal.

-Sabía que te gustaría. La verdad no entiendo la manía de tu madre con vestirte de esa forma –dijo mientras miraba el vestido que llevaba puesto ese día- eres joven y debería de vestir como tal.

Olivia llevaba años teniendo literalmente dos armarios uno en su casa donde tenía toda la ropa que su madre consideraba como apropiada y otro en casa de sus tíos donde tenía ropa que si su madre la viera la daría un soponcio. En Hogwarts como su madre no estaba llevaba toda la ropa que quería pero en verano y navidades siempre tenía que llevar lo que su madre la permitía.

Para ella Narcissa era como su segunda madre y en muchas ocasiones su amiga. A ella era la única a la que le había contado todo lo que había sucedido con su examiga y ella la había apoyado incluso para que hiciera nuevo amigos en Gryffindor. Consejo que ella veía bastante imposible.

Se puso unos zapatos que tenía ya de color negro y cogió un bolso de mano también negro. Su tía la empezó a maquillar como hacia todos los años, esta vez con un ahumado en los ojos.

-¿Has pensado en soltarte el pelo?

-Siempre lo llevo recogido.

-Lo sé, pero siempre he pensado que te queda mejor suelto y así estará más sexy –la explicó su tía.

-¿Más sexy? –la preguntó está levantando una ceja y medio sonriendo mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Sí –sin decirla nada más la soltó el moño desenfadado que ella siempre llevaba y la soltó el pelo que cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros con unas ligeras ondas- ahora mírate al espejo.

Olivia se quedó observando su reflejo fascinada. En todo el verano se había estado probando miles de vestido pero no se había mirado fijamente al espejo sino que la mayoría de las veces lo hacía sin interés alguno. Este verano había crecido un par de centímetros y sus curvas se habían acentuado. Además, al verse con el pelo suelto y ese vestido parecía más joven pero a la vez más mayor que antes. Se quedó sin palabras.

-Estás estupenda –dijo su tía desde detrás- y ahora que se noté que eres una Black ¿a qué local vais esta vez?

-A un pub de los padres de Theo se llama Amortentia.

Cuando llegó al salón donde se encontraba la chimenea se encontró con los chicos esperándola mientras bebían de sus copas. Nada más entrar todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y en silencio. Fue Theo el que lo rompió.

-Estás increíble Oli, ahora que has cortado con Blaise –le señaló con el pulgar- podías pensar en salir con otros chicos… como yo por ejemplo –dijo bromeando a medias.

-Ni en tus sueños Nott –le contestó Draco que le apartó de en medio ya que se había acercado mucho a la chica- y ahora vámonos de una vez y tú el primero.

El chico se acercó a la chimenea mientras guiñaba un ojo a Olivia y gritaba pub Amortentia. Lo mismo hizo Blaise. Y cuando ésta iba a hacerlo Draco la paró.

-Estás rara últimamente –la dijo mientras la miraba ceñudo- y sé que no es por lo que has contado antes. Hay algo más. Te conozco muy bien.

-Te lo contaré cuando volvamos ¿vale?

-Bien, y no te acerques a Theo –la advirtió ceñudo.

Olivia sonrió y se dirigió a la chimenea a hacer lo mismo que sus amigos. Apareció en la chimenea del local y esperó a Draco que salió enseguida. Salieron por la puerta de la habitación de la chimenea y no encontraron a Theo y a Blaise a simple vista así que se dirigieron a la barra. Draco pidió dos whisky´s de fuego mientras la joven miraba el local con detenimiento. Había una pista de baile en el centro mientras que rodeándola y en pisos superiores había sofás y asientos con mesas para que la gente que quisiera pudiera conversar y las barras estaban en dos de las esquinas donde el fondo tenía un gran corazón rojo sangre con la palabra Amortentia en cursiva.

Después de beber un rato en la barra decidieron ir a uno de los asientos del primer piso donde se colocaron en unos sofás y estuvieron conversando de cosas sin importancia. Cuando llevaban una media hora Olivia vio como se acercaban Imelda, Pansy y algunas chicas más así que se despidió de Draco rápidamente excusando que tenía que ir al baño cogiendo su copa al levantarse. Lo último que vio de esa escena mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso fue a Pansy lanzándose a los brazos de su primo. Repugnante. Subió rápidamente las escaleras para borrar esa escena de su mente y se chocó con alguien que le tiró lo que quedaba de su copa por encima.

-¡¿eres idiota?! –gritó mientras miraba el desastre de su vestido.

-Lo siento no te he… -cuando ella levantó la mirada él se dio cuenta de quién era- ¿eres Olivia Black?

-No, soy su prima –dijo con ironía y un deje de desprecio al darse cuenta de quién era con el que había chocado- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Ninguna es solo que te veo cambiada y, además, como no estás acompañado por alguno de tus amiguitos cualquiera sabe –dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

-Tú tampoco estás acompañado por tu sombra, Weasley, y yo no te preguntó si de verdad eres tú –suspiró y miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna servilleta que pudiera usar para limpiarse.

-¿Por qué no te sientas ahí mientras voy a conseguirte algo para limpiarte? –le preguntó George amablemente al darse cuenta de las intenciones de ella mientras indicaba el único sofá libre que había en la habitación colocado en una esquina.

-Está bien.

Olivia se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se quedó mirando a la gente que había a su alrededor y divisó a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw en una mesa cercana a la suya. Se quedó pensando por qué narices estaba ella esperando al pelirrojo que, por otra parte, llegó bastante pronto y se sentó a su lado mientras colocaba en la mesa dos copas y le daba un paño húmedo que tenía en su antebrazo.

-Me ha costado mucho que me lo diera pero tiene poción limpiadora.

-No te habría costado si no me hubieras tirado la bebida encima –le respondió ésta mientras frotaba su vestido y veía como la mancha desaparecía poco a poco ante sus ojos.

-Bueno creo que no ha sido mi culpa del todo ya que tú tampoco mirabas por donde ibas –le reprochó éste.

-Puede que tengas razón –dijo ella mientras pensaba con asco como Pansy besaba a su primo.

-¿Olivia Black me está dando la razón en algo? –preguntó esté mirándola sorprendido.

Ella simplemente le sonrió. No tenía apenas relación con los de su casa y la mayoría de las veces para lo único que había hablado con ellos era para discutir ya que estaban criticando a algún Slytherin amigo suyo.

-Bueno ¿y cómo es que te han dejado entrar aquí? –preguntó éste al darse cuenta de que la chica tenía tres años menos de lo permitido para entrar en el pub.

-Tú tampoco tienes la edad –le contestó ésta.

-Sí, pero a mí me queda apena unos meses y es fácil engañar a los porteros –dijo con suficiencia.

-El padre de Theo es el dueño el local –le contestó suspirando la chica.

-¿Theodore Nott? ¿El que está siempre pegado a Malfoy? ¿Ese que va babeando detrás de todas las chicas que ve? –preguntó pensativo.

-Sí, Weasley, el mismo –respondió ésta molesta- y, además, ¿quién te crees que eres tú para juzgar? ¿Cuántas "amigas" tuviste tú el año pasado? –preguntó enfatizando en la palabra amigas.

-No sabía que te interesaba tanto mi vida –le contestó éste sin responder a sus preguntas.

-¿Qué? A mí no me interesa tu aburrida vida para nada –dijo ésta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde su mirada se encontró un segundo con la de Roger Davies.

Él simplemente se empezó a reír por la reacción de la chica ante su comentario. La verdad es que los gemelos Weasley eran conocidos en Hogwarts por sus múltiples conquistas. A George le solían durar las novias más que a Fred. Pero a ambos apenas les duraban unas semanas.

-Y bueno ¿por qué estás sola y no estás con tus queridas e inseparables amigas? –preguntó éste intentando relajar el ambiente cuando paró de reírse y vio que ella seguía mirando hacia otro lado ceñuda.

-¿A ti qué te importa? ¿por qué estás tú solo y no estás acompañado por tu querido e inseparable hermano? –preguntó ella intentando imitar la voz de él.

Él simplemente se rio y la cogió del brazo mientras la llevaba a la barandilla desde donde se veía la pista de baile y le señaló a una pareja que estaba bailando. Eran Fred Weasley y Alicia Spinnet que estaban bailando en la pista muy pegados, parecía que Fred la estaba contando algo gracioso al oído y ella se reía.

-Así que tu hermano te ha dejado tirado por una chica ¿eh? –dijo ella sonriendo (las copas que se había tomado estaban ya haciendo un poco de efecto).

Pero George no se rio en ningún momento sino que se quedó mirando hacia un punto en la pista. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo y no se lo pudo creer: Blaise estaba bailando con Imelda. Se quedó con la boca abierta. No porque siguiera sintiendo algo por Blaise sino porque le consideraba su amigo y aunque sabía que él seguiría siendo amigo de Imelda no se esperaba que se fuera a liar con ella y menos tan pronto. Era en parte una humillación hacia ella ya que nadie sabía que había cortado y ahora todo el mundo supondría que era por esta razón y no por la verdadera. La habían herido por primera vez el orgullo. Y cambió sus planes para el curso por completo ya que en un principio tenía pensado ignorarla en el colegio ahora no iba a permitir que la dejase mal en ningún momento.

En ese momento se quedó completamente petrificada y no supo que decir ni qué hacer. George se la quedó mirando preocupado. La verdad es que nunca había tenido relación con la chica ya que aunque pertenecían a la misma casa, ella apenas la pisaba. Pero alguna vez George la había visto como ayudaba a alguna chica de primero a realizar correctamente un hechizo cuando nadie la veía y en el fondo sabía que ella no era como sus amigos de Slytherin aunque cuando estaba en público se comportaba como tal.

-¿Estás bien? –la preguntó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Tranquilo, Blaise y yo ya no somos novio –dijo ésta intentando sonreír un poco- y, bueno, como has visto Imelda y yo ya no somos amigas tampoco.

-Bueno entonces puedes bailar conmigo –contestó sonriendo mientras la arrastraba hacia las escaleras y empezaba a bajarlas- así les mostrarás que no te importa para nada lo que ellos hagan.

-¿No crees que si me pongo a bailar con un chico a su lado notaran que es por eso?

-No, si no les prestas atención alguna –contestó él simplemente.

-Está bien –respondió ella después de sopesarlo durante unos segundos.

-Por cierto, no sé si te lo he dicho pero estás muy guapa –dijo él mientras empezaban a bailar.

Ella simplemente se sonrojó y no le respondió. Estuvieron bailando sobre una hora que a los dos se les pasó volando ya que no paraban de reír y George no dejaba de hacer bromas. Ella incluso se olvidó de sus dos ex y se centró completamente en ese chico que la había sacado una sonrisa después de todo el horrible verano que había tenido.

-Me gustas más así sonriente y no tan tensa –la dijo George en un momento.

-¿Tensa? –dijo ella extrañada.

-Sí, así eres más natural, más tú. Cuando estás en el colegio vas siempre con la mirada al frente y apenas sonríes de verdad –intentó explicar él.

-Ah, te refieres a eso… sí supongo ya no volveré a ser la de antes-concluyó mientras pensaba en todo lo que la había pasado y sobre todo en la carta que había recibido a principios de verano.

Continuaron bailando un rato en silencio mientras ella pensaba en qué diría su madre y seguramente su primo si la vieran bailando con George Weasley, un reconocido traidor a la sangre. Su madre probablemente la desheredaría o la encerraría en el sótano de por vida. Y su primo no quería ni pensárselo. De repente alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos al separarles a ambos…


	3. Chapter 3: la carta

**La carta **

Continuaron bailando un rato en silencio mientras ella pensaba en qué diría su madre y seguramente su primo si la vieran bailando con George Weasley, un reconocido traidor a la sangre. Su madre probablemente la desheredaría o la encerraría en el sótano de por vida. Y su primo, no quería ni pensárselo. De repente alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos al separarles a ambos…

-George, tenemos que irnos o mamá notará que nos hemos escapado y ya sabes cómo se pone –le dijo Fred a su hermano mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su acompañante y abría lo ojos como platos.

-Está bien. Bueno Olivia, nos vemos en dos días –se despidió de la chica mientras la daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego-respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía como George iba empujando a su gemelo que aún no había reaccionado de lo sorprendido que estaba de que su hermano estuviera bailando con Olivia Black.

No le dio tiempo ni a moverse del sitio cuando Roger Davies se acercó y coloco sus mano en su cintura para empezar a bailar con ella. Estuvieron un rato bailando en silencio. Olivia ya le conocía de antes debido a que asistía de vez en cuando con sus padres a alguna de las fiestas a las que ella había asistido, aunque apenas había hablado con él un par de veces. Era capitán y cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw y conocido por todas las chicas de Hogwarts ya que era muy guapo y encantador.

-¿Qué hacías bailando con Weasley cuando puedes hacerlo con alguien que te merezca más? –le preguntó de repente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo quién?

-Como yo por supuesto.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que tú me merezcas más que él? –cuestionó ésta algo molesta, sin estar muy segura de por qué. Él simplemente sonrió e hizo que diera un pequeño giro mientras bailaban.

-¿Quieres una copa? –preguntó mientras señalaba a una de las barras.

-Está bien –respondió no muy convencida. El chico no le caía mal de lo que le conocía pero con su comentario anterior había demostrado ser un completo engreído y a ella eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Pidió dos copas de vino de saúco y la dirigió hacia uno de los sofás del primer piso (ella lo agradeció ya que la dolían los pies después de haber estado bailando tanto tiempo con los tacones). Roger no volvió a mencionar a George ya que se había dado cuenta de que a ella no le había gustado su comentario. Comenzó a hablarle sobre los mundiales de quidditch y sobre la marca tenebrosa que había aparecido en el cielo la noche que ganó Irlanda, y lo que había pasado con el grupo de mortífagos que había asustado a la familia de muggles. Olivia no le prestó la más mínima atención y estuvo todo el rato afirmando con la cabeza y poniendo cara de espanto mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su copa. El tema no la interesaba o, mejor dicho, lo había escuchado ya demasiadas veces y solo le estaba aguantando mientras esperaba a que Draco terminase de estar con Pansy o alguno de los chicos apareciese.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir ya –dijo éste mirando su reloj, eran ya las cinco de la mañana.

-No pasa nada, ya nos veremos en Hogwarts –le dijo Olivia sonriéndole, más por compromiso.

-¿Y qué tal si quedamos un día para dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo? –le dijo él esperanzado.

-¿Cómo una cita? –le preguntó ella deseando que al respuesta fuera no.

-Sí, algo así.

-Me lo pensaré –le respondió. Por dentro estaba pensando en un no rotundo pero no se atrevió a decepcionar al chico ni a decírselo así sin más. Ya le daría largas después.

Cuando Olivia se iba a levantar para irse a buscar a Draco, las copas que se había tomado hicieron su efecto y se mareó un poco por lo que Roger la cogió al vuelo para que no se cayese.

-Quizás no te deberías haber tomado la última copa –le comentó mientras aún la sostenía en sus brazos y sus caras estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Ejem –ambos se separaron sorprendidos.

-¡Draco! Te iba a buscar ahora.

-Sí, ya lo he visto –le comentó éste ceñudo- Adiós Davies –se despidió del chico bruscamente mientras cogía a su prima del brazo y la llevaba hacia la chimenea. A ella no le dio tiempo ni a despedirse de él más que con un movimiento con la mano.

Pronto llegaron a la mansión Malfoy donde Draco, a pesar de que tenía ganas de que su prima le contase lo que le había prometido antes de ir al pub, prefirió dejarla dormir en su habitación ya que vio que había bebido de más y sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Así que la dejó en su habitación, que estaba al lado de la suya , y se fue a dormir él también.

A la mañana siguiente Olivia se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y se dirigió al baño donde comprobó que aún llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior. Se quitó el vestido, encendió la ducha y se metió en ella estando más tiempo del que solía estar para quitarse el olor a alcohol de la noche anterior. Se puso uno de los vestidos que tenía en casa de su tía y se dirigió a la habitación de su primo a despertarle.

-Despierta, dormilón –le dijo mientras le zarandeaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? –le dijo éste mientras miraba hacia el despertador de su mesita- todavía son las doce, Olivia.

-Oh vamos, enseguida me voy a tener que ir a mi casa y quería pasar un rato contigo antes de que volvamos a Hogwarts –le contestó ella poniendo morritos.

-Está bien pero espera a que me vaya a asear un poco –dijo resignado mientras se dirigía a su baño.

Ella se tumbó en su cama y le esperó mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior ya que con el dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado apenas había pensado en ello. A su mente vinieron imágenes y escenas. No se podía creer que hubiera estado tanto tiempo hablando y bailando con George Weasley y empezó a tener miedo de que Draco les hubiera visto, pero luego, al recordar lo que había pasado con Roger Davies, se dio cuenta de que era imposible ya que si Draco la hubiera visto con el pelirrojo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué fue lo de anoche con Roger Davies? –le preguntó Draco mientras salía del baño recién duchado e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Nada –dijo ella sin darle importancia.

-Nada no es que os fuerais a besar.

-No me iba a besar con él –dijo pensativa- creo que más bien él iba a besarme y tú llegaste a tiempo.

-O sea que hice bien en interrumpir ¿no? –le preguntó Draco más contento ya que el otro chico no le caía bien desde que había ganado a Slytherin en uno de los partidos.

-Sí… -de repente un recuerdo de la anterior noche vino a su mente- oye, ¿ayer estaban Blaise e Imelda bailando juntos?

-Sí, Imelda prácticamente le obligó a bailar con él y no pudo hacer nada ya que yo estaba con Pansy y Theo no supimos donde se metió.

-Draco, ¿y no pensasteis en ningún momento que Imelda lo hizo adrede ya que todo el mundo va a pensar que él corto conmigo para estar con ella? –le preguntó ella enfadada.

-No… ella le insistió. Yo… lo siento, no lo pensé –le dijo él culpable ya que él había sido el que había convencido a Blaise para que bailara con ella y les dejase a Pansy y a él solos en el reservado.

-Da igual Draco. Tú no tienes la culpa –dijo suspirando aunque seguía enfadada- la culpa la tiene Blaise.

Draco no la comentó nada de lo anterior. Para él Blaise tenía menos culpa que él mismo. pero sabía que en esos momentos era mejor no contarle nada ya que se pondría a discutir con su prima y casi siempre solía ganar ella.

-Bueno tengo que contarte algo –le dijo.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, estoy saliendo con Pansy, oficialmente somos novios –le dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Y tú quieres? Porque no lo parece –le dijo ella olvidándose completamente de su enojo.

-Ella insistió, ya sabes cómo es…

-Si te casas con ella, no te lo perdonaré nunca –le dijo ella simplemente mientras pensaba en Pansy en una cena familiar hablando con su horrible voz de pito y presumiendo sobre todo lo que podía presumir.

-Tranquila, no tengo pensado casarme con ella dijo él sonriendo- por cierto, ¿tú no tenías que contarme algo? –dijo el recordando lo rara que había estado ella todo el verano.

-Sí –le respondió ella poniéndose nerviosa por primera vez mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana- pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie.

-Lo prometo.

_**Flashback**_

_Eran principio de verano y Olivia estaba practicando ballet en el estudio que tenía para ensayar en su casa cuando una lechuza empezó a tocar con su pico en la ventana. En un principio ella no la oyó ya que tenía la música alta, indicativo de que nadie debía molestarla ya que solía usar el baile para evadirse del mundo y relajarse. Por fin se dio cuenta del sonido que hacia el animal y se acercó a abrirle la ventana y coger la carta en la que estaba escrito su nombre._

_-Vete a la lechucería, allí encontrarás comida –le dijo a la lechuza mientras desenrollaba la carta._

_En un principio pensó que era de su entonces amiga pero rápido se dio cuenta de que no ya que no era su letra. Cuando la abrió se quedó sin habla. _

_Q__uerida Oliva,_

_Lamento no haberme puesto en contacto antes contigo pero me ha sido totalmente imposible. Supongo que esta carta va a hacer que te replantees muchas cosas de tu vida pero creo que es justo para ti que sepas la verdad. He estado practicando mucho el cómo decirte esto pero ¿Cuáles son las palabras correctas para decirle a alguien esto? Yo, no lo sé. Así que te lo voy a decir directamente: tus padres no son tus padres. Yo soy tú padre. Ahora mismo no te puedo decir quién soy, es decir, mi nombre real porque sería peligroso para ti pero te prometo que en un futuro estaremos juntos. No quiero que pienses que te abandoné porque no fue así, me apartaron de ti y no pude evitarlo. No le puedes contar a nadie aún el contenido de esta carta ni siquiera a tus padre adoptivos. Es de vital importancia que no lo hagas ya que mi vida correría peligro. Confío en ti. Pronto estaremos juntos._

_Te quiere,_

_ Tu padre_

_Ese fue el día que a Olivia Black se le echó el mundo encima. Sus padres no eran sus padres. Su padre se había puesto en contacto con ella mediante una carta en la que no explicaba nada excepto que le habían apartado de él. Y no tenía tampoco ni idea de quién era su madre. En la carta no decía nada de ella y eso que la había leído mil veces. Ese fue el momento en el que entendió porque su madre nunca la había mostrado una gota de cariño. Porque siempre la trataba tan mal. Porque a su hermano le trataba mejor. En ese momento comprendió que no era quién creía ser. Y no sabía si estar contenta por ella o no._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Olivia no había llevado la carta con ella por lo que explicó a Draco, la persona en la que más confiaba, su mejor amigo, el contenido de la carta. Él en un principio se quedó callado procesando toda la información que su prima le había contado.

-Entonces no somos primos –le dijo dubitativo sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Supongo que no, puede que ni siquiera sea sangre pura –le dijo ella mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

-No lo creo, dudo que tus padres hubieran adoptado a alguien que no lo sea –le dijo mientras recapacitaba sobre ello.

-En eso te voy a dar la razón, _toujours pur_ –le dijo mientras recitaba el emblema de los Black.

-Estoy seguro de que si te lo han ocultado será por una buena razón

-Supongo o también por egoísmo –dijo ella mientras pensaba en su madre.

-Olive –Draco la giró para que le mirase ya que ella seguía mirando por la ventana- te voy a ayudar a averiguar quiénes son tus padres.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó ella.

-Claro para eso eres mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

-No soy tu prima –le respondió triste.

-Sí, lo eres y para mí lo seguirás siendo siempre –le dijo el mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie? –preguntó ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo a punto de llorar.

-Claro, juro que no se lo contaré a nadie.

En ese momento Olivia lloró lo que no había llorado en todo el verano ya que por fin se había podido desahogar con alguien y el nudo de su estómago se había desanudado un poco. Llevaba todo ese tiempo guardándose lo que sabía para ella. Y por un momento había tenido miedo de que su primo la rechazara por no ser biológicamente de su familia. Pero al darse cuenta de que él la apoyaba se sintió aliviada y agradecida hacia él ya que para ella siempre sería también su familia.


	4. Chapter 4: en el expreso de Hogwarts

**En el expreso de Hogwarts **

Era un día soleado de 1 septiembre en el que soplaba una suave brisa que hacía que el calor no fuera tan pesado. Olivia estaba con su hermano y sus padres acercándose a la pared del andén 9 y ¾. Su padre la llevaba sus dos baúles en un carro mientras que ella acarreaba a su gata Meredith y Cygnus llevaba su propio baúl y su lechuza.

-¿Tenías que traer tanto baúles? Tú hermano solo lleva uno–le dijo su padre cansado de empujarlos.

-Ya, pero él es un chico. Es distinto –explicó- No le hacen falta tantas cosas como a mí.

-No, lo que pasa es que a mí no me hacen falta tantas cosas para ser guapo. Lo soy de forma natural –añadió su hermano sonriéndole burlón mientras la revolvía el pelo corría para traspasar el muro ya que su hermana le estaba intentando pegar un puñetazo persiguiéndole.

El andén estaba lleno de padres despidiéndose de sus hijos y dándoles las últimas indicaciones antes de que partieran. Olivia buscó a su hermano tranquila y vio como se estaba acercando a sus tíos y a su primo por lo que le siguió junto a sus padres. Todos se saludaron de forma educada ya que estaban en público. Su madre comenzó a hablar a su tía por lo que Draco aprovechó para hablar con ella.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotros en el vagón? –le preguntó de forma confidencial ya que sabía que Olivia no le había contado nada a su madre sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-No, no pienso hablar a Blaise en la vida –le dijo ella aún enfadada.

-¿No le vas a perdonar? Además, estarás sola si no vienes-la intentó convencer Draco.

-Más vale sola que mal acompañado –contestó ésta tozuda y se dirigió a hablar con su tía.

Se despidió de sus padres con un pequeño beso y lo mismo hizo con sus tíos. Draco y su hermano la ayudaron a meter los baúles en uno de los vagones del tren ya que ella no podía sola. Draco se despidió de los dos alegando que había quedado con sus amigos y se llevó su propio baúl mientras que su hermano empezó a colocar el suyo en el compartimento.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó ella extrañada.

-Colocar mi baúl ¿no lo ves? –contestó sin darle importancia.

-Sí, pero este es mi compartimento.

-El mío también. No te voy a dejar sola –explicó.

-Oh, Draco te ha contado lo de mis amigos ¿verdad? –le cuestionó ella al recordar que Draco estuvo hablando un momento con su hermano mientras ella hablaba con Narcissa.

-Sí, ¿y cuando pensabas contármelo?

-Lo más tarde que pudiera.

-Pues te ha salido el tiro por la culata –le respondió él sonriendo- voy a ver si encuentro a Max y a Lesya. Ahora vengo y ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí.

Ella se quedó odiando por dentro a Draco. Se llevaba bien con Cygnus aunque se peleaban de vez en cuando. En el fondo se querían mucho, él siempre la estaba protegiendo (razón por la cual ella no solía contarle nada de su vida) y en muchas ocasiones la había defendido cuando su madre se había metido demasiado con ella.

Lesya, que era la novia de Cygnus, y Olivia siempre se había llevado muy bien con ella. Cuando venía a su casa, su madre no paraba de soltarla indirectas ya que ella no era de una familia rica (aunque sí hija de magos), por lo que el odio a su madre había acentuado aún más su amistad. Max era el mejor amigo de su hermano, siempre se había llevado bien con ella y cuando era pequeña siempre que iba su casa la traía ranas de chocolate a escondidas por lo que le adoraba desde niña.

-¡Olivia! ¡Cuánto tiempo! No te he visto en todo el verano –exclamó Lesya mientras la daba un caluroso abrazo.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones Les? –le preguntó ella.

-¡Genial! México me ha encantado pero he echado de menos a tu hermano –la respondió poniendo morritos.

-Y yo a ti, cariño –le dijo su hermano desde detrás colocando el baúl de su novia.

-No empecemos ya con las cursilerías –reclamó Max entrando en el compartimento mientras sonreía y le pegaba un manotazo cariñoso en la cabeza a Cygnus- ¿qué tal tus vacaciones Olive?

-No han estado mal –le contestó ella sin ganas ya que no quería recordar la dichosa carta. A veces simplemente era como si lo borrara de su mente.

-Claro, pobrecita. La verdad es que Blaise es un capullo –le dijo Lesya comprensiva mientras la daba un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? –le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Las noticias vuelan y, esta vez, lo digo literalmente ya que me lo contó mi amiga Sarah en una carta por lechuza –le explicó su amiga.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Cygnus ceñudo.

-De que Blaise se lio con Imelda y engañó a tu hermana ¿no lo sabías?

-No, ¡¿dónde está ese sin vergüenza?! –dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y Max iba detrás de él.

-¡Tranquilo! –le paró su hermana con una mano- no fue así cómo sucedió. Blaise y yo no estamos juntos desde hace un mes más o menos.

-¿entonces no te engañó? –le preguntó Lesya.

-No, ya no estábamos juntos cuando Imelda le intentó besar… -y así fue cómo les explicó los sucesos de verano omitiendo tanto la carta como su baile con George y Roger.

Lesya estaba encantada con el nuevo cotilleo que tenía para contar a sus amigas. Mientras que su hermano parecía indignada porque ella no le hubiera contado nada en todo el verano aunque lo comprendió finalmente. De todas formas se encargaría de dar un pequeño escarmiento a Blaise solo por si acaso. Y Max simplemente la escuchó atento y no hizo ningún comentario.

Después de eso, los demás contaron todo lo que había hecho durante el verano. En un momento en el que todos había acabado de relatar sus vacaciones. Su hermano y Lesya comenzaron a besarse por lo que fue el momento en el que Max y Olivia decidieron salir del compartimento cada uno con su propia excusa.

-Bueno creo que voy a ir a buscar el carrito de las golosinas para comprarme algo –dijo Max apresurado por la incómoda situación.

-Sí y yo voy a ponerme el uniforme a otro compartimento –dijo Olivia mientras sacaba su uniforme del baúl.

-Eso ha sido muy incómodo y lo peor es que no es la primera vez que me lo hacen –le comentó el chico mientras caminaban por vagón y se revolvía su rubio pelo que solía llevar siempre despeinado.

Ella se rio mientras recordaba todas las situaciones en las que tenía que haber salido corriendo de una habitación por ellos. Siguieron caminando y criticando un poco el comportamiento de la pareja mientras reían y contaban anécdotas sobre ellos.

-Me gusta que no estés con tus anteriores amigas –le comentó él cambiando de tema.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó ella extrañada ya que eran de la misma casa que él.

-Siempre dejabas que Imelda fuera la que brillara mientras que tú te quedabas en las sombras –le explicó- no eres una chica como para quedarse en las sombras. Eres una estrella.

La chica sonrió sin saber muy bien que contestar por suerte llegaron al carrito de las golosinas donde Max pidió grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, calderos de chocolate y dos ranas de chocolate que le dio a ella.

-Te has acordado –comentó ella mientras comía un trozo y volvían en dirección a su compartimento.

-¿Cómo no me iba a acordar? De pequeñas se te salían los ojos cada vez que te llevaba una –le comentó él riéndose.

-¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa. Tenía prohibido comer chocolate –le contestó ésta mientras se sonrojaba.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al compartimento se despidieron ya que ella aún no se había puesto el uniforme aún. Él entró alegando que esperaba no encontrarse algo que no quería ver y ella simplemente se rió. De pronto mientras buscaba un compartimento vacío se encontró con una situación que no le gusto y decidió actuar.

-¿Con cuántos chicos te has liado este verano, sangre sucia? –preguntó Imelda - por ahí se rumorea que eres tan puta que ni los muggles te quieren tocar –esto provocó la risa de Daphne Greengrass que estaba con ella.

-Por ahí se rumorea también que tú eres una puta, Yaxley. Se dice que le quitaste el novio a tu mejor amiga. Eso es lo que yo llamaría una auténtica guarra -no sabía por qué pero que se metieran con Eleanor le molestó mucho a Olivia.

-Nadie te ha dicho que te metas Olivia –le dijo Imelda mientras le miraba indignada y cogía a su amiga para irse ya que la reacción de Olivia la había pillado por sorpresa pues ella nunca había sido así.

Olivia se quedó mirando un rato a Eleanor seria y después ambas se empezaron a reír.

-Gracias por eso –le dijo la chica cuando pudo coger aire.

-No ha sido nada –le dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia- además, la tenía ganas ya después de todo lo que me ha hecho.

-¿Ibas a cambiarte? –le preguntó ésta al ver que llevaba su uniforme en la mano.

-Sí, estaba buscando un compartimento libre.

-Ven al mío y nos cambiamos juntas –le dijo ésta mientras se colgaba de su brazo y la llevaba hacia allí.

Eleanor Caldwell era de su casa. De hecho era de su mismo curso. Nunca había charlado aunque siempre habían sido educadas la una con la otra. Ambas se cambiaron en silencio y cuando estuvieron listas se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien qué decir hasta que una lo rompió.

-Ya no sois amigas –le confirmó Eleanor, que no podía aguantarse más las ganas de preguntárselo.

-No, desde este verano –respondió Olivia, que no quería explicarle toda la historia a ella ya que no tenía la confianza suficiente.

-Ella nunca me ha caído bien pero desde el año pasado no sé qué la pasa que no hace más que meterse conmigo –le comentó la chica ceñuda.

-Probablemente sea porque te liaste con el chico ese de Ravenclaw de quinto que a ella le gustaba–la dijo tranquilamente sin darle importancia.

-¿En serio? Pues era un idiota –comentó ella- ¿y a ti no te importa que sea hija de muggles?

-¿Sinceramente? Nunca me ha importado mucho ese asunto, actuaba como se suponía que tenía que hacerlo pero he decido que a partir de ahora voy a ser yo misma –la respondió muy segura.

-No recuerdas lo que me dijiste el primer día de primero ¿verdad? –le ella dijo sonriente.

-No, ¿qué te dije? .preguntó Olivia confundida.

-Nos presentamos y tú me diste la mano mientras te decía que era hija de muggles y tú me comentaste "¡vaya nunca había tocado a una sangre sucia!" –explicó ella aún sonriente.

-¿En serio dije eso? Lo siento, yo… bueno era lo que siempre había oído en casa y…

-No pasa nada –le cortó ella- en ese momento ni me entere de que quería decir eso pero luego más tarde me di cuenta de que no lo habías dicho con mala intención –hizo una pausa- simplemente te educaron así.

Después de que Olivia se disculpara una y mil veces. Empezaron a hablar sobre cosas de su vida y del colegio y se les hizo tan cortó el tiempo que cuando el tren paró no se dieron ni cuenta. Olivia tuvo que meter su ropa en el baúl de Eleanor e imploró para que su hermano hubiera sacado su equipaje y su gato del tren.

Las chicas salieron corriendo del tren hacia uno de los carruajes ya que estaba lloviendo a cántaros y se sentaron con Dean y Seamus que eran amigos de Eleanor. A los chicos les sorprendió que ella se sentara con ellos pero como estaba con su amiga no dijeron nada y al pasar unos minutos con ella se olvidaron completamente de quién era y comenzaron a contar chistes con los que las chicas no podían parar de reírse. Llegaron al castillo empapados de agua desternillándose ya que Seamus se había resbalado y había caído de una forma muy graciosa. Ellas sin aún no poder para de reírse se sentaron juntas en el banco mientras los chicos se sentaban en frente.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso y había cientos de velas flotando por encima de las mesas. Al fondo del comedor estaban sentados de cara a los alumnos y charlaban entre ellos. Comenzaron a entrar los alumnos de primeros acompañados de la profesora Mc Gonagall que colocó el taburete y les fue nombrando uno a uno mientras les colocaba el sombrero seleccionador que les asignaba a la casa a la que pertenecería durante sus siete años en Hogwarts.

Olivia recordó cómo fue su propia selección. Estaba deseando entrar en Slytherin para no decepcionar a sus padres y cuando el sombre dijo "Gryffindor" se le cayó el mundo encima. Su hermano se acercó después del banquete para tranquilizarla y decirla que ya hablaría él con sus padres y ella estuvo bastante triste durante semanas hasta que se dio cuenta de que tampoco era para tanto. Y ahora aquí estaba ella sentada al lado de una hija de muggles y enfrente de un mestizo. Lo que eran las cosas.

Cuando acabo la selección el profeso Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

-Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros –dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor-: ¡A comer!

Las fuentes vacías que tenían en frente se empezaron a llenar de manjares varios y todos empezaron a comer. Olivia cogió pastel de calabaza y patatas asadas. Era su comida favorita y en su casa no solían ponerla casi nunca así que prácticamente la devoró. Cuando aparecieron los postres tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando y al parecer su amiga se dio cuenta también.

-No mires pero uno de los gemelos Weasley te está mirando –la dijo en un susurró.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella mientras dirigía su mirada hacia George que le guiño un ojo y luego siguió hablando con Lee y Fred.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Eleanor ahora más interesada.

-Luego te cuento –le respondió ella que no quería que nadie más se enterara de la situación.

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales.

-¡Bien! –dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos—. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos… -y empezó a explicar lo de todos los años excepto por un pequeño detalle- Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso.

Hubo varias exclamaciones entre los alumnos sobre todo los que jugaban a quidditch.

-Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha.

-Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala-: el profesor Moody.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-Como iba diciendo -siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante- tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

-¡Se está quedando con nosotros! –dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió incluida Olivia, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred.

-No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley –repuso-, aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

-Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado... No, es verdad –dijo Dumbledore-. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! –y el profesor explicó en qué consistía dicho torneo.

-Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando llevaros la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos –dijo-, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta –Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos- Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. –Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío-. Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años.

»Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con Ojoloco Moody. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo.

Eleanor y Olivia estuvieron todo el camino hablando sobre el Torneo de los tres magos y sobre lo emocionadas que estaban porque viniesen nuevos alumnos a Hogwarts. Eleanor se preguntaba cómo serían los chicos y Olivia estaba encantada con que viniesen las francesas ya que sabía que muchas bailaban ballet como ella. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio ambas estabas tan cansadas que decidieron irse a dormir sin desempacar aún sus baúles.


	5. Chapter 5: ratón de biblioteca

**Ratón de biblioteca**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó junto a todas sus compañeras de habitación y se fue corriendo a la ducha para pillar turno antes que Parvati o Lavender que solían tardar una hora mínimo en prepararse. Cuando ya se había duchado y se estaba cepillando el pelo Eleanor llamó a la puerta para colarse y no dar tiempo a entrar a sus otras compañeras que se quejaron y les advirtieron que les iban a lanzarla un maleficio si no salían pronto.

Una vez listas salieron del cuarto de baño riéndose tras las múltiples amenazas que les volvieron a soltar. Olivia había decido hacer una trenza de lado y colocarse un pequeña diadema con brillantitos mientras que Eleanor llevaba su rubia melena suelta y con aspecto despeinado como a ella le gustaba.

Bajaron a desayunar al comedor que estaba lleno de alumnos saludando a los amigos que no habían visto el día anterior o comentando sus nuevos horarios. La profesora McGonagall pasó por su lado y le pasó su horario a cada una.

-¡Genial! ¡Tenemos Herbología con los de Huflepuff a primera hora! –exclamó Eleanor contenta mientras observaba el papel- ¡oh espera! Y cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con los de Slytherin otra vez –dijo ya algo menos contenta.

-Tampoco está tan mal, en alguna nos tenía que tocar con ellos –le dijo Olivia intentando animarla.

-Lo sé, pero no espera que fuera tan pronto –le contestó mientras se untaba una tostada con mantequilla apesadumbrada.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron al invernadero 3 donde les esperaba la profesora Sprout. Ese día iban a trabajar con bubotubérculos que eran unas plantas horrorosas que se parecían a babosas negras gigante con bultos grandes llenos de líquido saliendo de la tierra. La profesora indicó a los alumnos que había que exprimirlas el pus y depositarlo en una de las botellas.

A Olivia casi vomita al verlas. Eran las plantas más feas que había visto en su vida y ya solo tocarlas aunque fuera con los guantes de piel de dragón la producía una repulsión terrible. Cada vez que tenía que estrujar uno de esos bultos ponía tal cara de repugnancia que provocaba carcajadas en Eleanor, Seamus y Dean que estaban en ese momento trabajando con ella.

-Deja de reírte y no muevas la botella –le pidió Olivia a su compañera mientras iba cayendo el líquido amarillento.

-Lo siento pero tu cara es graciosísima –se disculpó ella mientras intentaba dejar de reír ya que le temblaba la mano y moví la botella hacia los lados- además, no sé por qué no te gusta a mí me resulta satisfactorio romperlos.

-¿De verdad? –le preguntó ésta sin poder creérselo y al responder la otra afirmativamente le dijo-: bien pues a partir de ahora te encargaras tú de exprimirlos mientras yo sujeto la botella.

Eleanor se quedó blanca ya que aunque no le repugnaban tanto esas plantas como a su amiga, tampoco eran de su agrado. Dean y Thomas que había escuchado todo siguieron carcajeándose de las dos hasta que la profesora Sprout les reprendió por hacer demasiado ruido y se tuvieron que callar. A lo que las chicas les miraron con suficiencia y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La siguiente clase no mejoró como ellas esperaban. Caminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde éste le esperaba con su perro Fang y unas cuantas cajas que se movían.

-Escregutos de cola explosiva recién nacidos –dijo con orgullo Hagrid-, para que podáis criarlos vosotros mismos ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto!

-¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlo? –preguntó una voz fría.

Acababan de llegar los de Slytherin y el que había hablado era Draco mientras Crabbe y Goyle le reían la gracia.

-Sí, ¿qué hacen? –insistió su primo- ¿para qué sirven?

El profesor pareció hacer un considerable esfuerzo para pensar que responderle por lo que Olivia intuyó que Hagrid no tenía ni idea y la verdad es que los escregutos de cola explosiva no la sonaban de ningún libro que hubiera leído.

-Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy. Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tendréis que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Probad con un poco de cada.

Eso no hizo más que confirmar a Olivia que esos bichos eran bastante raros ya que si su profesor de Criaturas Mágicas no sabía de qué se alimentaban ¿por qué lo iba saber ella? Se acercó a las cajas junto a Eleanor que miraba precavida hacia ellas. Parecía langostas deformes de unos quince centímetro de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscosos, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. En cada caja debía de haber unos cien. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un escreguto que salía despedido a un palmo de distancia.

Olivia les lanzaba los huevos de hormiga que había traído Hagrid hacia la caja pero en ningún momento metía la mano ya que había visto que algunos tenían un aguijón bastante peligroso. En un momento miró a Eleanor que tenía la misma cara de miedo que ella y la había imitado pero ella cogiendo trozos de hígado de rana.

-Ahora preferís los bubotubérculos, ¿A que sí? –les preguntó Dean sonriéndolas mientras le daba a un escreguto algunos trozos de hígado de rana.

-Nunca pensé que lo diría pero sí –le contestó Olivia mientras saltaba hacia atrás ya que había visto salir una chispa de una de las bestias.

-Pero si no hacen nada –le comentó éste mientras metía la mano en la caja pero justo en ese momento volvió a salir una chispa y le quemó la mano por lo que emitió un sonoro grito.

-Eso te pasa por ir de chulo por la vida –le dijo Eleanor mientras se reía con Olivia y Seamus de él.

Hagrid por su parte se acercó corriendo preocupado y al ver la quemadura roja en la mano de Dean le mandó a la enfermería donde éste se fue sólo mientras echaba miradas de furia a sus amigos que no podían parar de reír después de su escenita "de macho".

Acabó la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que fue la primera pesadilla de muchas durante el curso y se dirigió al gran comedor para almorzar. Después de comer se despidió de su amiga ya que no tenían la siguiente clase juntas.

Subía las escaleras cuando alguien se chocó con ella y le tiro dos libros que llevaba en la mano. Al levantar la cabeza vio que eran Imelda y Pansy que se rieron y subieron corriendo hacia el aula de Adivinación. Ella suspiró y se agachó a recuperar sus libros cuando alguien también hizo lo mismo para ayudarle.

-¿Aritmancia? –la preguntó el pelirrojo mientras leí el título del libro que estaba sosteniendo.

-Sí –le contestó ella simplemente mientras le cogía el libro.

-Nunca te tome por una chica de esas.

-¿De esas? –le preguntó ella extrañada.

-Sí, no pensé que eras un ratón de biblioteca –le explicó él sonriendo.

-Necesito esa asignatura para estudiar lo que quiero estudiar –le contestó ésta molesta mientras se giraba para irse.

-Espera, no quise molestarte –le contestó él arrepentido.

-Pues lo has hecho –y viendo como en ese momento llegaban Lee y Fred continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso.

-¿Qué te pasa con esa chica? –le preguntó suspicaz Fred a su gemelo.

-Nada ¿Por qué? –le preguntó el otro mientras desviaba la vista de Olivia.

-Esta es la segunda vez que te veo con ella –le dijo éste sin más y los tres se dirigieron hacia su próxima clase…

Después de las dos interrupciones Olivia llegó justa de tiempo por lo que al entrar solo vio dos sitios libres su típico sitio al lado de Blaise con el que seguía enfadado y otro sitio al lado de Hermione Granger con la que no había hablado más de dos palabras en su vida. A pesar de dormir en la misma habitación. Decidió sentarse al lado de la castaña y ésta la miró sorprendida pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando la profesora Vector les mandó un ejercicio en pareja le realizaron juntas y, como les sobro un poco de tiempo, estuvieron conversando animadamente un poco sobre la asignatura.

Por fin terminó la clase de dos horas de la profesora Vector que solía ser bastante dura. Como había trabajado bien y por ser el primer día no les habían puesto deberes. Al salir Blaise intentó hablar con ella pero se pudo zafar rápido ya que Eleanor la estaba esperando afuera.

-¿Qué tal tu clase? –le preguntó cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia las escaleras.

-Bien, pero nos han puesto muchos deberes –le contestó ella- por cierto, me he encontrado con los de sexto que salían de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y me han dicho que la clase ha sido increíble. La mejor que han tenido en años –le comentó entusiasmada.

-¿Y cuándo nos toca a nosotras? –le preguntó Olivia esperanzada ya que aunque el profesor Lupin había sido un buen profesor, sus dos anteriores profesores habían sido penosos.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó su amiga mientras miraba el horario-, tendremos que esperar hasta el jueves.

Estaban llegando al vestíbulo que estaba abarrotado de gente que esperaba para entrar a cenar cuando vieron como el profesor Moody lanzaba un hechizo a Draco y lo convertía en un hurón blanco.

Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. El profesor se volvió para mirar a Harry en lo que Olivia aprovechó para coger a su primo-hurón en brazos.

-¡Déjalo! –gritó Moody en lo que Olivia pegó un bote pero no le soltó.

-¿Qué deje… qué? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-No te lo digo a ti… ¡se lo digo a ella! –gruñó Moody señalándola con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

-No lo voy a hacer –le contestó ella determinante- está prohibido realizar la transformación en los alumnos como castigo.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? –le preguntó escudriñándola con sus dos ojos.

-Olivia, Olivia Black –le contestó ella tartamudeando ya que tenía miedo de que la convirtiera a ella también en un animal.

Sin embargo, Moody se quedó en silencio por un segundo mirándola pero sin levantar la varita. En ese tiempo llegó la profesora McGonagall junto a Theodore que la había ido a buscar.

-¿Eso es un alumno? –exclamó ella mirando a Ojoloco.

-Sí –contestó éste ahora mirándola a ella.

-¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! –dijo con voz débil la profesora McGonagall mientras realizaba un golpe de varita en el que Draco volvió a ser humano y miraba a Moody con miedo- ¡Si le quiere castigar le puede llevar donde el jefe de su casa!

-Eso haré –le contestó Moody que agarró a Draco por la túnica y se fue en dirección a las mazmorras.

-¡Todo el mundo a cenar! –ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

Todo el vestíbulo se empezó a vaciar por lo que Olivia decidió entrar también en el comedor junto a Eleanor.

-Pensé que te iba a convertir a ti en un hurón también –le comentó mientras sonreía.

-A mí no me ha hecho ninguna gracia –le dijo ésta que ahora tenía un poco de miedo a su próxima clase con Moody.

-Tienes que reconocer que tú primo se lo merecía –le contestó ella mientras cogía un poco de puré de patata.

-No digo que no se merezca un buen escarmiento pero avergonzarlo así delante de todo el colegio no me pareció bien.

Pasaron los días y la amistad de Eleanor y Olivia se fue fortaleciendo poco a poco. Olivia le contó lo que había sucedido durante el verano con sus amigas y también lo que pasó en el bar. Incluso le contó su encuentro con George tanto en el pub como en las escaleras y con Roger en el pub.

Y llegó el jueves y la esperada clase de DCAO. Moody no la pagó con ella ni la trató mal por el acto del vestíbulo en la que ella le había contestado en defensa de su primo. E incluso le dio puntos a Gryffindor por una pregunta que ella había contestado por lo que pensó que simplemente o el profesor no se acordaba de ella o no era tan vengativo como lo era Snape.

La clase fue de las mejores que había tenido nunca: les enseñó las tres maldiciones imperdonables y todas sus características. Además, se notaba que el profesor sabía de lo que hablaba porque él había luchado contra ellas en la primera guerra mágica.

La noche de ese mismo jueves, Olivia se despertó tras una pesadilla en la que varios hombres la decían que eran sus padres y luego la mataban con la maldición avada kedavra. Eso hizo que se desvelara y se pusiera a pensar en la carta que había recibido y en cuáles podrían ser las razones por las que su padre no le había dicho quién era o se había presentado en persona.

Tras dar varias vueltas en la cama miró su reloj y aún era la una de la mañana por lo que se puso su bata cogió su diccionario de runas antiguas y un pergamino y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común donde pensó en adelantar un poco de tarea al menos para aprovechar el tiempo de insomnio. Pero cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras de la planta baja oyó dos voces discutiendo y decidió no hacer ruido ya que era raro que hubiera alguien a esas horas de la noche a principios de curso.

-Lo siento, Alicia, pero tenemos que dejarlo –dijo una voz masculina.

-Pero yo te quiero –le contestó otra femenina llorando.

-Yo a ti no, lo siento, pero es así –le dijo la voz masculina- es mejor que cortemos ahora antes de que alguno sufra más.

La chica le pegó una bofetada a quien Olivia supuso que era Fred Weasley y subió las escaleras llorando tan rápido que no se dio cuenta al pasar de la presencia de ella. Ésta bajo el resto de las escaleras que quedaban y se topó con alguien que no esperaba ver ya que no era Fred quien estaba en la sala común sino George que se la quedó mirando sorprendido…


	6. Chapter 6: ¿George está con Alicia?

La chica le pegó una bofetada a quien Olivia supuso que era Fred Weasley y subió las escaleras llorando tan rápido que no se dio cuenta al pasar de la presencia de ella. Ésta bajo el resto de las escaleras que quedaban y se topó con alguien que no esperaba ver ya que no era Fred quien estaba en la sala común sino George que se la quedó mirando sorprendido.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mientras a Olivia se le creaba un nudo en el estómago que no sabía muy bien de donde venía y pensaba en cómo George podía haber estado liado con Alicia siendo novia de su hermano. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Fred? ¿Acaso George Weasley era siempre así? La verdad es que ella no lo conocía tanto como para no creer que lo que había visto era a George cortando con Alicia que era a su vez la novia de Fred.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó George nervioso sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Vine a hacer deberes –le respondió ella mientras le enseñaba el libro que estaba sujetando.

-¡Ah! Había olvidado que eras un ratón de biblioteca –dijo sonriendo.

-Uno somos ratones de biblioteca y otros son unos cerdos –dijo ella molesta por el comentario de él mientras se señalaba primero a sí misma y luego a él- yo al menos puedo dormir tranquila –añadió mientras se acercaba a una mesa y posaba sus cosas.

-Tampoco fue para tanto, la chica lo pasará mal unos días y ya está –dijo él sin darle importancia.

-Y te quedas tan tranquilo –le respondió ella mientras se sentaba en la silla e intentaba ignorarle.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Fred me lo pidió –le explicó él sentándose en frente suyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Fred te lo pidió? ¿Qué clase de depravados sois? ¿Os gusta estar con la misma chica? –preguntó ella elevando el tono de su voz por primera vez mirándole a los ojos horrorizada.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un montón de carcajadas de George que no podía parar de reír al ver la cara de confusión de la chica. Ella, enfadada, se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin siquiera coger sus cosas pero él la paró antes de que pusiera el pie en el primer escalón cogiéndola del brazo.

-Esp… era… no… t… vayas –le pidió él intentado aguantarse la risa.

-¡Suéltame! –demandó ella queriendo librar su brazo del agarre de él.

-Estás equivocada. Déjame que te lo explique –ella dejó de moverse y le miró aún más confundida- yo no estoy ni estaba con Alicia –la explicó-, me estaba haciendo pasar por Fred para romper con ella.

Olivia se quedó quieta mirándole sorprendida por la explicación y le empezó a mirar ceñuda ya que aunque la situación había mejorado respecto a lo que ella pensaba tampoco le parecía bien que un gemelo se hiciera pasar por el otro. De hecho pensaba que Fred era un cobarde por no atreverse a hacerlo él.

-Fred intentó romper su relación con ella –comentó George al darse cuenta de que a ella no le había gustado mucho tampoco la explicación de él-, pero ella le empezaba a poner ojitos, y al final él no cortaba con ella porque le daba pena por lo que finalmente me lo pidió a mí.

-Tampoco me parece muy bien por parte de tu hermano, al menos Alicia se merecía que fuera él quien cortara con ella –dijo Olivia más relajada – y, además, tú has recibido la bofetada que iba dirigida a él.

-Créeme, si hubiera sabido lo de la bofetada… -hizo una pausa- espera un momento, ¿cómo sabías tú que yo era yo y no Fred? –le preguntó George curioso al darse cuenta de que ella lo había dado por supuesto desde el principio y ni siquiera se había intentado asegurar. Pocas personas podían diferenciarlos y los que podían alguna vez se equivocaban.

-Porque tú eres tú y Fred es Fred –le respondió ella rodando los ojos.

-Ya sé que yo soy yo pero ni mi madre nos diferencia a veces –le indicó él.

-Pues no sé por qué sé diferenciaros. Simplemente sé quién es quién.

En realidad siempre les había diferenciado porque cuando veía George veía algo diferente en él, un brillo en los ojos, algo distinto que ni ella misma sabía explicar. Sin embargo, con Fred no le pasaba lo mismo. Y, desde que se encontró con él aquel día de fiesta, cada vez que le veía se ponía nerviosa sin saber muy por qué. Aunque todo esto era algo que ella no iba a reconocer.

Él, por otra parte, se la quedó mirando un momento. La chica era muy guapa y desde el año pasado había crecido bastante. Ya no era una niña. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había empezado a fijarse en ella. Quizás fuera a partir del día aquel que estuvo tanto tiempo con ella, e incluso bailaron juntos. Se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes mientras veía como ella se tocaba el pelo. Manía que tenía desde que era pequeña. Era como un tic nervioso.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a su mano con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! Pues claro que no –le contestó ella dejando de tocarse el pelo rápidamente.

- Yo creo que antes lo que te fastidiaba era el hecho de que yo hubiera podido estar con Alicia, no que estuviera con la novia de mi hermano -le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? –le preguntó ella aún más nerviosa por la cercanía de éste.

-Que te gusto –le dijo el fanfarrón mientras se acercaba ella y la empujaba contra la pared situada a la derecha de las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¡Já! Estás delirando si piensas que me he fijado en ti en algún momento –le respondió ella desafiante mirándole a sus ojos azules.

-Seguro que has bajado con ese pequeño camisón para seducirme –le dijo el divertido mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

Olivia que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había bajado a la sala común en camisón se sonrojó. El camisón era negro y bastante corto. No es que fuera del tipo clasificado como provocativo que alguna vez le había regalado Cissy pero sí era bastante fresco. Se sintió muy incómoda y decidió irse cuanto antes.

-Sí, Weasley, mi vida se centra en intentar seducirte a ti –le dijo ella irónica mientras le empujaba para apartarle un poco de su lado y se dirigía a la mesa para recoger sus cosas.

-Eso es lo que pensaba –le respondió el asintiendo todavía con una sonrisa.

-¡Ourg! ¡Eres la persona más odiosa de todo Hogwarts! –exclamó mientras le esquivaba para subir a su habitación.

-Querrás decir que soy la persona más guapa de todo Hogwarts- respondió el divertido.

-Eres tan guapo como un troll de montaña –zanjó ésta subiendo las escaleras que daban a su cuarto mientras George la miraba aun sonriendo.

**Al día siguiente...**

-Yo creo que le gustas –comentó Eleanor pensativa después de que Olivia le hubiera contado lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Estaban en los jardines del colegio sentadas debajo de la sombra de una encina que estaba situada cerca del lago desde donde se veía a algunos chicos mojándose los pies en la orilla. No era un día muy caluroso ya que estaban en septiembre pero sí hacia sol por lo que los estudiantes aprovechaban para salir pues cuando empezará a llover o nevar les sería imposible disfrutar de esos días en los jardines.

Habían acabado las clases del viernes y estaban descansando después de tan agotadora semana. Los profesores este año estaban más duros que el año pasado y no dejaban de recordarles que los TIMOs serían el próximo año. ¡Cómo si ellas no lo supieran ya!

-Yo creo que te equivocas –la contradijo Olivia negando con la cabeza.

-Pienso que sí, sino ¿por qué iba a montar toda esa escena? –le preguntó su amiga- te podía solo haber explicado que simplemente estaba haciéndose pasar por Fred sin los comentarios posteriores.

-En mi opinión, simplemente es la persona más pretenciosa del mundo y se piensa que todas las chicas están detrás de él y ni siquiera es guapo–dijo Olivia tajante.

-Pues en mi opinión, los gemelos están buenísimos –sonrió Eleanor- si yo pudiera, ya me habría liado con alguno de los dos.

-Ahora Fred está libre.

-Y George lo estaba y lo está –añadió Eleanor en realidad para picar a su amiga ya que sospechaba que le gustaba el chico más de lo que ella quería reconocer. Y empezó a considerar la posibilidad de acercarse algo a Fred ya que siempre la había atraído un poco y ella estaba libre.

Olivia por su parte no la respondió a eso pero no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de ¿celos?. Una cosa era que hubiera hablado con George el día del pub y otra que le gustara. Había bebido unas copas de más y en ese momento tampoco estaba muy bien sentimentalmente. ¿Le gustaba? Era imposible, se lo había pasado bien con él y había sido incluso divertido, pero desde ese día las demás veces había sido bastante malo con ella. La había llamado ratón de biblioteca e incluso la había puesto en aquella situación tan incómoda la noche anterior.

De repente alguien las interrumpió y ambas pegaron un bote ya que no le habían oído llegar y estaban demasiado ensimismadas en sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? –dijo una voz fría que miraba a Eleanor con despreció.

-Claro –contestó Olivia- ¿te importa? –le preguntó a su amiga.

-No, luego nos vemos, Oli –dijo Eleanor mientras se levantaba y se despedía con la mano dirigiéndose hacia el castillo sin molestar en mirar siquiera al chico.

Draco Malfoy se quedó observando como Eleanor se iba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos miró a su prima interrogante mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces con esa sangre sucia? –preguntó mirándola ceñudo.


	7. Chapter 7: sangre sucia

**Sangre sucia y traidora a la sangre**

-¿Qué haces con esa sangre sucia? –preguntó mirándola ceñudo.

-Es mi amiga –le contestó ella simplemente después de estar un rato en silencio en el que pensó en decirle que no llamará de esa forma a su amiga. Pero creyó que eso ya era imposible para su primo, pues incluso ella misma se lo había llamado en una ocasión.

-¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de esa escoria? –le preguntó aún más ceñudo.

-Desde que decido tener amigos por cómo son. No porque sean sangre pura, y no la llames así –le explicó Olivia que había empezado a perder la paciencia con él.

-Pues elige amigas por cómo son que sean sangre limpia –dijo él- Y no vuelvas a hablar a esa sangre sucia ni te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

-Draco no voy a discutir contigo. Me da igual lo que me digas; Eleanor es mi amiga y lo seguirá siendo –le dijo ya enfadada.

-¡Te prohíbo que hables con ella! –respondió él de autoritario empezando a ponerse rojo.

-¡Tú a mí no me dices lo que tengo que hacer! –le gritó Olivia.

- ¡Lo hago por tu bien! ¡Te empezarán a llamar traidora a la sangre! –intentó explicarla Draco.

-No me importa lo que me llamen –le dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-A mí sí –dijo él.

-Entonces el problema aquí le tienes solo tú –respondió señalándole con el dedo mientras se daba la vuelta y le dejaba allí plantado.

Olivia se fue malhumorada de allí y se dirigió a hacia el castillo. Sabía que Draco o su hermano en algún momento le iban a hacer algún comentario sobre su nueva amistad pero no esperaba que él no la entendiera, es decir, se suponía que él era su mejor amigo, que la comprendía y que iba a apoyarla en todo lo que pasara. ¿Y ahora qué? Había roto su promesa solo una semana después de que ella fuera totalmente sincera con él. Y simplemente porque no le gustaba Eleanor. A ella no le gustaba su novia y no le decía que cortara con ella. Y, además, ¿quién era él para prohibirle a ella algo? Eso la había sacado completamente de sus casillas. "¡Te prohíbo que hables con ella!". Será idiota.

Ya estaba dentro del castillo y unas lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos por lo que se las aguantó y empezó a buscar algún aula vacía ya que no quería que nadie la viese llorar. Estaba desechando una porque se había encontrado a una pareja besándose allí al abrirla cuando al darse la vuelta se chocó con alguien que la sujeto rápidamente para que no cayera.

-Mira por dónde vas –exclamó enfada sin mirarle mientras se daba la vuelta.

-La que debería de mirar por dónde va, eres tú –le contestó.

-¡Max! –exclamó ella mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta y miraba al chico para confirmar que fuera él.

-¡Olivia! –exclamó el imitándola divertido pero al mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh? –le preguntó ella despistada. Por un momento se le había olvidado de la riña con Draco.

-Tienes los ojos llorosos –le dijo él mientras se acercaba.

-¡Ah eso! Tranquilo, no es nada.

-Si no fuera nada, no estarías llorando –alegó él- no te habrá hecho algo Imelda ¿no?

-No, claro que no –negó ella.

-¿Entonces? –inquirió.

-He discutido con Draco –le dijo finalmente ella.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? Vosotros siempre os habéis llevado bien.

-Seguramente tú pensarás igual que él, no merece la pena que te lo cuente –le respondió ella triste.

-Inténtalo –pidió él- soy bueno escuchando.

-Está bien pero vamos a un sitio más privado –dijo ella finalmente al ver que aparecían dos alumnos de primero por la esquina del pasillo.

Max la cogió del brazo y la guió hasta una las aulas viejas de Hogwarts. Aunque en su época había sido un aula en uso ahora parecía más bien un almacén. Tenía montañas de cajas de cartón así como diversos objetos cubiertos de polvo a los que prefirieron no acercarse ya que no sabían para que servían. Se sentaron encima de una caja cada uno y Olivia le contó la discusión que había tenido con Draco.

-Seguro que lo arregláis pronto –le dijo mientras la abrazaba ya que había empezado a sollozar.

-No le pienso volver a hablar hasta que me pida perdón –le respondió ella tozuda- y retire lo que ha dicho –añadió.

-Te pedirá perdón aunque no sé cuánto tardará, los dos sois igual de cabezones –le comentó- pero respecto a que retire lo que ha dicho –lo sopesó durante unos segundos-, no creo que lo haga.

-Si no me respeta no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra –dijo ella frunciendo los labios y separándose un poco de él.

-A ti te respeta es simplemente que no le gusta tu amiga –dijo Max pensativo- y a tú hermano tampoco le va a gustar que te hayas hecho amiga de una sangre sucia.

-Tú también con ese término –él se encogió de hombros- ¡ourg! ¡Me voy de aquí! –exclamó mientras se levantaba.

-Espera. No te vayas –le pidió- sabes que no lo digo con mala intención pero es así. Además, hasta hace poco tú también los llamabas así.

-Hace años que no llamo sangre sucia a nadie –le contestó ella fría.

-Tienes que comprender que yo lo haga así es como me han educado –dijo él- no quiero que discutamos. A mí me da igual que seas amiga de ella.

-¿En serio? –preguntó incrédula.

-Claro. Ya te dije que Imelda no me gustaba –le dijo él.

-Es cierto –dijo ella sonriendo-bueno ya es la hora de cenar y me tengo que ir –dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca-, he quedado con Eleanor en el Gran Comedor.

-Está bien pero antes quería pedirte algo –ella simplemente asintió precavida pues esperaba que no se tratase del asunto anterior- ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade? –le preguntó.

-¿Contigo y con Cyg y Alesya? –inquirió ella extrañada.

-No, solamente conmigo –le explicó él decidido.

-Claro –le contestó ella.

Después de eso salieron juntos del aula y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Por el camino estuvieron hablando sobre las clases y concretaron el lugar y la hora en la que quedarían en Hogsmeade. Al llegar al vestíbulo se despidieron. Max le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin mientras que Olivia hizo lo mismo pero a la de Gryffindor donde ya estaba su amiga esperándola.

-¿De qué conoces a Maximiliam Crawford? –le preguntó Eleanor en un susurró ya que estaban cerca Dean y Seamus. Parecía que le había visto llegar con él.

-Es amigo de mi hermano –respondió Olivia mientras se echaba unas verduras en su plato.

-¿Y qué hacías con él? –preguntó curiosa.

-Me le he encontrado después de hablar con Draco –dijo omitiendo los detalles de la discusión con su primo ya que solo acentuaría el odio que Eleanor le tenía a él por todos los insultos que ya había recibido a lo largo de los años-. Y me ha pedido que vaya con él a la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Maximilian Crawford te ha pedido una cita?! –exclamó sorprendida mientras caía al suelo el tenedor que hacia un rato estaba sosteniendo.

-Shhh, baja la voz –le pidió Olivia al darse cuenta que varios de sus compañeros había girado la cabeza hacia ellas interesados.

- ¡Ups! Los siento –se disculpó mientras se tapaba la boca- ¿y qué le has dicho?

-¿A qué?

-¿Vas a quedar con él? –le preguntó impaciente.

-¡Ah!, sí le he dicho que sí –le contestó Olivia.

-¡Qué fuerte! Ese chico es guapísimo –exclamó ella soñadora- ha salido con algunas chicas de Slytherin.

-Sí, ya lo sé –afirmó ella-. Ya te he dicho que es amigo de mi hermano.

-¿Y te gusta?

-Claro, siempre he pensado que no tenía con él ninguna oportunidad por ser amigo de mi hermano así que nunca me lo había plateado pero ¿le has visto? ¿A qué chica no le va a gustar? –sonrió Olivia pensando en Max- siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

-¡Mierda! Ahora que me doy cuenta me tendré que buscar una cita para Hogsmeade –le comentó Eleanor mientras escudriñaba a los chicos que se sentaban cerca nuestro.

-¿Y eso por qué? –le preguntó ella divertida.

-Si tú has quedado con él, yo me quedaré sola –manifiesto ella.

-Puedes ir con Dean y Seamus.

-O también puedo ir con otro bombón –le dijo ella mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Cuándo es la primera salida a Hogsmeade?

-A finales de septiembre creo –le respondió Eleanor- tengo tiempo de sobra.

Cuando acabaron de cenar se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca ya que había decidido acabar los deberes cuanto antes para así tener el domingo y parte del sábado libre. Estaban pasando por el pasillo del tercer piso charlando animadamente sobre el fin de semana cuando se encontraron con Pansy e Imelda que iban solas cogidas del brazo como solían hacerlo Olivia y ella y cuchicheando entre ellas.

-¡Vaya! Pero si son la sangre sucia y la traidora a la sangre ¡Qué grata sorpresa! –exclamó Pansy sonriendo con malicia al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas.

-¡Vaya! Pero si son la Barbie morena y la Barbie rubia ¡Que suerte hemos tenido, Oli! –le imitó Eleanor con el mismo tono agudo de voz de Pansy antes de que a Olivia le diera tiempo a contestar a sus insultos.

Las tres que no había vivido nunca con muggles se le quedaron con cara de no entiendo nada ya que no tenían ni idea de que era una Barbie pero aun así tanto Pansy como Imelda se dieron cuenta de que eso había sido un insulto.

-Olivia, ¿dejas que una sangre sucia te defienda? ¡Qué vergüenza! –comentó Imelda haciéndose la horrorizada.

-Imelda, ¿por qué no te callas? –le preguntó Olivia más tranquila-, estás más guapa y así no demuestras lo estúpida que eres.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Maldita traidora! –exclamó Imelda enojada mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo. Pansy y Eleanor la imitaron también pero Olivia ni se inmutó.

-Ya que hemos sido amigas sabes lo habilidosa que soy con la varita ¿estás segura de que te quieres enfrentar a nosotras sin ninguna más de tus amigas para que ye respalden? –le preguntó tranquilamente mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Me las pagarás, Black! –la dijo amenazante mientras se iba con Pansy detrás.

Tampoco es que Olivia fuera la mejor de su curso pero era bastante buena con la varita y solía leer bastante (cosa que Imelda sabía). Además, sabía que Imelda casi nunca atacaba directamente y menos si no estaba con varias de sus amigas para que la respaldaran. Aprovechó esto para que se echara atrás y no empezar un duelo ya que lo que menos quería era que la terminaran castigando por culpa de ellas.

Olivia y Eleanor siguieron caminando juntas hasta la biblioteca comentando como este año las otras dos chicas las iban a intentar hacer la vida imposible pero no dándole ninguna importancia. En un momento Olivia le preguntó a Imelda si la dolí mucho que la llamaran sangre sucia y ella le comentó que no le fastidiaba el hecho de la palabra sino el trasfondo que tenía y la intención con la que lo hacían y que por eso no se había enfadado con ella aquel primer día de curso cuando ambas tenía 11 años.

* * *

Prometo que en próximos capítulos empezará a salir más George aunque Max también ya que quiero que se alargue un poco antes de que esté con el gemelo .

Gracias a los que me leis, le dais a favoritos y me comentáis.

Un saludo


	8. Chapter 8: mi bombón

**Mi bombón**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas. Olivia y Eleanor no podía estar más unidas. Estas dos semanas las habían pasado más o menos tranquilas. Oliva se había encontrado unas cuantas veces con Max y se había saludado como lo hacían normalmente. No había vuelto a hablar a George aunque él lo había intentado una vez que se cruzaron por el pasillo ella simplemente le esquivó y se fue andando como si nada mientras el chico se la quedaba mirando ligeramente arrepentido por el comportamiento que tuvo con ella aquella noche sospechando que se había pasado con su conducta.

No había vuelto ni a hablar ni a mirarse con Draco cosa que era mutua. De sus antiguos amigos solo se hablaba con Theo que intentaba que lo arreglara tanto con Draco como con Blaise sin resultado alguno. Al contrario de lo que pensaban tanto ella como Max, su hermano no le hizo ningún comentario sobre su nueva amiga ni sobre la cita con Max en Hogsmeade aunque, respecto a eso, ella pensaba que simplemente el chico no se lo había comentado a Cygnus.

Con Imelda y Pansy las cosas no habían mejorado sino al contrario, aprovechaba cualquier situación para reírse tanto de ella como de Eleanor y las trifulcas entre ambos bandos eran algo común en Hogwarts aunque tanto Olivia como su amiga intentaban distanciarse un poco ya que el juego les habría empezado a cansar y no querían ni que las castigasen, como ya había hecho algún profesor, ni que restasen puntos para su casa.

Era a martes y faltaban cuatro días para la excursión a Hogsmeade. Olivia estaba sentada en la biblioteca junto a Hermione Granger. Al ser compañeras de clase desde el día en que Olivia prefirió sentarse con ella en vez de con Blaise, habían comenzado a ser bastante amigas y solían quedar para hacer los deberes tanto de Aritmancia como de Runas antiguas, esta vez tocaba la primera.

La profesora Vector las había puesto varios pergaminos de deberes. Por la mesa tenían varios libros abiertos esparcidos aleatoriamente y se las veía algo cansadas pues llevaban varias horas haciéndolos y parecía que no los iban a acabar nunca.

-Terminé –dijo Hermione suspirando mientras cerraba el libro que estaba usando hace unos momentos.

Olivia levantó el dedo para indicarla que no dijera nada y siguió escribiendo durante unos minutos en los que su compañera empezó a recoger los libros que había sobre la mesa.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó Olivia desperezándose –ha sido una pesadilla.

-Sin duda han sido los deberes más difíciles que nos han puesto y eso que estamos a principios de curso –opinó Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero supongo que también estamos un poco oxidadas –dijo la chica recogiendo sus pergaminos- todo el verano sin hacer nada… luego cuesta acostumbrarse.

-Supongo –respondió dudosa.

Estaban recogiendo los pergaminos, las plumas y los tinteros, Hermione ya había recogido los libros mientras Olivia terminaba, cuando llegó Eleanor corriendo con su rubia melena al viento y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿A qué no sabéis qué me ha pasado? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? –le preguntaros las dos a la vez curiosas por el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

-He encontrado a mi bombón –respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

Hermione se la quedó mirando sin entender a qué se refería mientras que Olivia saltó emocionada al darse cuenta de que hablaba del chico con el que iba a tener una cita en Hogmeade este sábado.

-¿Y quién es? –indagó.

-Fred Weasley –les contestó.

-¡¿Qué?! –volvieron a exclamar Hermione y Olivia.

La señora Pince que las había oído hablar demasiado alto las echó de la biblioteca acompañándolas hasta la misma puerta y amenazándolas con no volver a dejarlas entrar en todo el año si no aprendían a comportarse.

-¡Qué exagerada es! Tampoco hemos gritado mucho –comentó Olivia mientras metía un pergamino en su bandolera que no le había dado tiempo a meter.

-¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? –le preguntó Hermione a Eleanor como si no hubieran sido interrumpidas y pasando por alto el comentario de su otra amiga.

-Pues ahora mismo, me ha pedido una cita después de que no besáramos –les contó la rubia como no dándole importancia.

-¡Eleanor! Empieza desde el principio –le pidió Olivia impaciente.

- Está bien –dijo su amiga suspirando- ya habíamos hablado varios días. Cuando vosotras estáis en la biblioteca algunas veces estoy con Dean y Seamus y otras estoy con los gemelos y Lee –continuó- así que hoy, al final, no sé por qué nos hemos quedado solos y me ha besado y el resto ya lo sabéis –dijo emocionado pero ninguna de las otras dos se rió.

-Eleanor, ya sabes cómo es Fred con las chicas ¿no? –le preguntó Hermione preocupada ya que al ser amiga de Ron conocía perfectamente a los gemelos y sus múltiples conquistas.

-Sí, y ya sabes lo que te conté de lo de Alicia –la apoyó Olivia ceñuda.

-Sí, ya sé cómo es –les contestó Eleanor cansada ya que no quería que sus amigas le amargasen- tampoco es que diga que nos vayamos a casar. Está bueno y ya está. No estoy enamorada de él –les explicó para que la entendieran aunque por dentro ella sí que estaba ilusionada con Fred ya que era un chico que le había atraído desde hacía tiempo.

Olivia y Hermione se miraron pero no hicieron ningún comentario más ya que no querían que su amiga se enfadase con ellas. Además, sabían que Eleanor había tenido ya varios novios por lo que estaba más acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

Pasó la semana muy rápido para ellas y llegó el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade. Nada más levantarse Olivia miró el cielo que estaba cubierto por nubes pero no parecía que fuera a llover por lo que la chica lo agradeció ya que odiaba cuando en estas excursiones llovía pues había que ir corriendo de un sitio a otro y siempre te calabas por el camino. Se estaba ya vistiendo cuando Eleanor salió del baño con una bata aún sin vestir.

-¿A qué hora has quedado con Max? –le preguntó haciendo un movimiento de varita para secarse el pelo.

-A las 5 en las tres escobas –le respondió Olivia mientras se ponía unos botines negros.

Llevaba un vestido de media manga gris ajustado negro y unas medias también negras. Además, había usado una poción alisadora y tenía el pelo largo, liso y brillante. Con un flequillo de lado discreto, que le había cortado Eleanor el día anterior en un arrebato de locura transitoria al ver que se estaba volviendo a hacer un moño aunque solo era para estar más cómoda en su habitación. Ambas se estuvieron riendo un rato con los gritos que había pegado Olivia al intentar huir de ella, que habían hecho que algunas alumnas de tercero de la habitación de al lado entraran porque pensaban que les había pasado algo grave.

-Entonces vendrás primero con nosotros ¿no? –preguntó su amiga.

-¿Quién es nosotros? –le volvió a preguntar Olivia suspicaz.

-Pues Fred, George y Lee.

-No, no quiero estar con George –le contestó ella seria.

-Por favooor –le pidió Eleanor- será nuestra primera excursión juntas al menos por unas horas.

-Está bien –aceptó finalmente suspirando- pero no pienso ser simpática con George.

-Por mi bien –respondió su amiga mientras le guiñaba un ojo- ¿me queda bien esta falda y esta camisa? –preguntó mientras se señalaba a la ropa que se había puesto.

-Estás perfecta.

-Yo diría que estamos buenísimas –le dijo sonriendo Eleanor lo que hizo que Olivia rodara los ojos y ella se riera.

Una vez listas, bajaron al Gran Comedor que estaba lleno de alumnos desayunando deseosos de poder salir del castillo con sus amigos aunque fuera por un día. Se sentaron junto a Dean y Seamus que las saludaron alegremente.

-¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy? –les preguntó Olivia para iniciar conversación.

-Ya que vosotras nos habéis abandonado hemos tenido que conseguir dos nuevas chicas –les dijo Dean de forma chulesca.

-¿Vosotros? ¿Con chicas? –les preguntó Eleanor incrédula alzando una ceja lo que provocó que Olivia se empezará reír por lo bajo ya que no quería ofender a los chicos.

-Pues claro, son de tercero de Ravenclaw –apoyó Seamus a su amigo.

-¿Estáis seguros de que no os las habéis imaginado? –inquirió la rubia ya vacilándose y con una sonrisa asomando por sus labios. Esto provocó que Olivia se riera aún más sin poder parar ya.

-¡Muy graciosa, Caldwell! –exclamó Dean enfadado.

Las chicas sabían que Dean no estaba enfadado de verdad así que estuvieron vacilándoles un rato más, hasta que incluso ellos se las mostraron en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Lo que provocó que ellas se rieran aún más de ellos ya que les decían que iban a preguntarlas si eso que contaban era verdad. Al final se fueron medio enfadados pero ellas sabían que las perdonarían rápido.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde los gemelos las estaban esperando cuchicheando entre ellos sin darse cuenta de que estaban llegando.

-¿Y Lee? –le susurró Olivia a Eleanor. Ésta se encogió de hombros como diciéndola que no tenía ni idea.

-Buenos días, chicos –saludó la rubia a lo que ambos se dieron la vuelta y devolvieron el saludo a las dos- ¿dónde está Lee?

-Al final no viene con nosotros, tiene otros planes –comentó Fred sonriendo- ¿vamos? –y cogió a Eleanor de la mano mientras salían por las puertas del vestíbulo.

Olivia miró a Eleanor con cara de muy poco amigos y su amiga la miró suplicante como diciéndola que no tenía ni idea. Una cosa era que fueran los cinco pero ¿cuatro? Eso parecía una cita doble y, además, George la ponía de los nervios. Por un momento sopesó si quedarse en el castillo e ir más tarde a Hogmeade pero finalmente decidió ir con ellos pues no quería ir luego sola.

George se puso a su lado a lo que Olivia aceleró el paso para intentar ponerse a la altura de su amiga aunque le fastidiase la cita. George la agarró del brazo para que no acelerara y se pusiera a su lado.

-Déjales, se supone que están en una cita –le dijo George.

-¿Tengo pinta de que me importe? –le dijo Olivia ceñuda mientras observaba a su amiga y empezaba a arrepentirse de interrumpirles ya que parecían bastante acaramelados.

-No frunzas el ceño te van a salir a arrugas -esto solo hizo que Olivia le frunciera aún más lo que provocó una sonora carcajada de George.

Enfada porque él se estuviera riendo de ella se dio media vuelta en dirección al castillo decidida a no ir con ellos al pueblo pero George se puso rápidamente delante de ella.

-Siento por lo de la otra noche igual me pasé contigo –le dijo George arrepentido pues no quería empezar así su día con ella aunque le gustaba bastante cuando ella se enfada.

-¿Igual? –ella se volvió a dar la vuelta y lo siguió mirando ceñuda.

-Está bien, me pasé un poco pero no pensé que te ibas a enfadar –comentó él- ¿qué tal si empezamos de cero? –le dijo el tendiéndole la mano.

-Vale –le contestó ella tras sopesarlo durante unos segundos extendiéndole la mano. Decidió quedar bien con él ya que si su amiga seguía con el hermano de éste se iban a encontrar bastante y era mejor llevarse bien.

-Me alegro, pequeñaja –le contestó George mientras la revolvía un poco el pelo sonriéndola. Ella simplemente siguió andando suspirando.


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

-Está bien, me pasé un poco pero no pensé que te ibas a enfadar –comentó él- ¿qué tal si empezamos de cero? –le dijo el tendiéndole la mano.

-Vale –le contestó ella tras sopesarlo durante unos segundos extendiéndole la mano. Decidió quedar bien con él ya que si su amiga seguía con el hermano de éste se iban a encontrar bastante y era mejor llevarse bien.

-Me alegro, pequeñaja –le contestó George mientras la revolvía un poco el pelo sonriéndola. Ella simplemente siguió andando suspirando.

George no le reconocía a Fred que le gustaba Olivia. Fred, a pesar de que su hermano seguía negando que le gustara la chica, le había aconsejado que la tratase mejor ya que ir de prepotente como hacía con las demás no le iba a servir de nada con ella. Además, Olivia estaba acostumbrada a que todos los chicos de su alrededor la tratasen como a una princesa por lo que si él seguía tratándola de forma tan chulesca no iba conseguir ni un saludo de ella. Y eso era lo que George estaba haciendo, inconscientemente, ser simpático y agradable con ella. Cosa que por otra parte no le resultaba nada difícil estando cerca la chica.

Siguieron caminando hacia Hogsmeade delante tenían a Fred y Eleanor que seguían a lo suyo sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Estuvieron hablando de cosas del colegio sin importancia, sobre todo de lo buen profesor que era Ojoloco Moody. Cuando Olivia comentó que su asignatura favorita era transformaciones a George le sorprendió bastante.

-Pero si la profesora McGonagall es muy dura –dijo atónito- No sé cuántas veces nos habrá castigado ya en lo que llevamos de año.

-Si no os portaseis mal, no os castigarían –comentó Olivia- y respecto a lo otro, es cierto que es dura pero a mí se me da muy bien transformaciones y me encantan. Probablemente sea porque soy una Black, ahora que lo pienso –añadió pensativa ya que se dio cuenta de que tanto a su hermano como a su primo se les daba bien transformaciones.

-Hablando de eso. Se comenta por ahí que eres una traidora a la sangre –le dijo divertido George.

-Tú también –le respondió la castaña exasperada-. No quiero hablar sobre eso –añadió ya más seria.

-No lo decía como algo malo –agregó George al ver la respuesta de la chica.

-Ya lo sé –dijo ella- pero tú no lo entenderías.

-¿El qué? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno… -le miró dudosa pero finalmente decidió contárselo- mi familia no aprobaría ni que fuera amiga de Eleanor ni vuestra y ahora que se está rumoreando lo de traidora a la sangre tengo miedo de que llegué todo esto a sus oídos y de las consecuencias.

-En mi opinión, si es tu familia y te quieren, les tiene que dar igual de quien seas amiga–le dijo el pelirrojo para intentar animarla.

-Eso es que no conoces en absoluto a mi familia –le contestó ella apenada- ¿sabes cuál es el lema de la familia Black?

-No.

-Toujour pur que significa siempre puro –le explicó Olivia- y con eso no se refieren solo a una futura pareja sino a amistades también.

-Yo creo que eres tú quien eliges a tus amigos y lo tienes que hacer por cómo son, Olivia –le dijo George-, no por su estatus de sangre.

-Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo pero no sé a qué precio en un futuro –dijo ella.

Después de la discusión que había tenido con Draco le había dado bastantes vueltas a la situación, pero pensando en que sus padres no eran sus padres y que su familia le había estado mintiendo decidió ser ella misma y hacer lo que siempre había deseado. Una vez entró en Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que los hijos de muggles no eran cómo su familia decía, la había educado diciéndole que pegaban enfermedades, eran sucios y un peligro. Ella los veía normales. Los siguientes años siguió haciendo lo que su familia aprobaría siempre pensando en ellos y no pensando en sí misma. Y por una vez quería ser egoísta pensar en sí misma y en parte no le importaba que su familia no la comprendiera, tampoco quería perderles pero ella era quien era y así iba a seguir siendo. Por primera vez en años había empezado a disfrutar plenamente de su estancia en Hogwarts como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Fred y Eleanor les estaban esperando en la entrada del pueblo a que los chicos les alcanzasen para decidir lo que harían en ese momento.

- ¿A dónde queréis ir primero? –preguntó Eleanor a los chicos.

-¡A Zonko! –respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

-¿Acaso no tenéis ya todos los artículos de allí? –les preguntó Olivia. Los gemelos se pasaban los días haciendo bromas a la gente y más de una vez les había visto con cosas de esa tienda.

-Se nos han gastado. Fred la lista –pidió George.

-Bombas fétidas, dulces de hipotós, gusanos silbantes… -empezó a numerar Fred.

-Está bien, pero después vamos a La Casa de las Plumas. Tengo que comprarme una –pidió Eleanor.

-Pero si estamos a principios de curso –comentó extrañada Olivia.

-Puede que se me olvidase comprarme una este verano en el Callejón Diagon –le respondió la rubia.

Eleanor puso los ojos en blanco mientras la cogía del brazo para dirigirse a Zonko detrás de los gemelos que seguían comentando entre ellos las cosas que tenían que comprar.

-¿Qué tal con George? –le preguntó su amiga en un tono bajo para que los gemelos no la escucharan.

-Bien, hemos hecho las paces y ha sido bastante comprensivo y simpático conmigo. Como la noche que le vi en pub –comentó Olivia feliz.

-Te dije que le gustabas –dijo Eleanor sonriente.

-No le gusto, solo se ha dado cuenta de que hizo mal –la contradijo la castaña.

-Le gustas –repuso Olivia.

-Eres imposible –dijo exasperada Eleanor entrando en la tienda detrás de Fred.

La tienda estaba repleta de alumnos comprando distintos artículos. Olivia se dio una vuelta con los gemelos que no paraban de coger cosas y meterlas a una cesta y supuso que la lista era muchos más larga que los tres artículos que habían leído. En un momento George le acercó un gusano silbante a la cara a Olivia que se puso a gritar como una loca intentando esconderse detrás de Eleanor pero ésta a su vez también intentaba esconderse detrás de su amiga lo que provocó la risa de los gemelos que no pararon de reír hasta que salieron de la tienda.

-No ha sido gracioso. ¡Odio los gusanos! –le riñó Eleanor a Fred mientras se dirigían a la casa de las plumas.

-Os teníais que haber visto, una pena que Colin no estuviera cerca para inmortalizar el momento –le contestó Fred volviendo otra vez a reírse.

-Si me vuelves a acercar otra vez un gusano a la cara, te convertiré en una muñeca de trapo –amenazó Olivia a George que había abierto la boca para comentarle algo.

-¡Oh vamos! Ha sido gracioso y, además, estás en cuarto aún no has dado transfiguración en humanos así que no me puedes amenazar con eso –añadió el pelirrojo.

-Ya te dije que transformaciones era mi asignatura favorita –le contestó Olivia con una sonrisa malévola a lo que George tragó saliva por primera vez dudando si ella podía de verdad hacer eso o no.

Olivia era capaz de eso y mucho más pues sus padres habían contratado a un tutor particular para enseñarles a ella y a su hermano. Iba todos los veranos a su casa por las mañanas y ella lo odiaba pues así no podía bailar todo el tiempo que ella quería y en el colegio casi no lo hacía por no tener un lugar adecuado para ello. Pero en parte estaba agradecida pues sabía mucho más sobre hechizos que sus compañeros de clase, incluso en algunas asignaturas más que Hermione. Por su puesto, en el colegio no mostraba todo lo que sabía hacer pues lo profesores empezarían a sospechar y estaba prohibido que para los menores de edad hacer magia fuera del colegio.

Pasaron la mañana recorriendo las tiendas y fueron a Honeydukes donde compraron pasteles de calabaza, migas fritas, grageas de todos los sabores y bolas de chocolate. Después fueron a Las Tres Escobas y escogieron una mesa donde los gemelos las invitaron a una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Olivia pues ya estaba un poco cansada y aún tenía la cita con Max de la que por un momento se había olvidado por completo.

-Tranquila, son las cuatro y media aun te queda media hora con nosotros –le contestó Eleanor que siempre lleva su reloj encima ya que había sido un regalo de su abuelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que le queda media hora con nosotros? –preguntó Fred curioso acercándose con dos jarras de cerveza. Detrás iba George que también llevaba otras dos y las miraba ceñudo.

-Oli tiene una cita hoy, ha quedado con un chico aquí a las cinco –explicó la rubia que miraba de reojo a George para ver cuál era su reacción y así asegurarse de si eran ciertas sus sospechas sobre lo que el chico sentía por su amiga.

-¿Qué chico? –inquirió George mirando a Olivia.

-Maximiliam Crawford –respondió la chica.

-¿El de Slytherin? ¿El que juega a quidditch? –la siguió preguntado el chico.

-El mismo –contestó la chica seca ya que no le gustaba que le interrogaran de esa forma y, además, no sabía por qué pero en ese momento se estaba sintiendo culpable por quedar con el chico como si estuviera traicionando a alguien. Lo que aumentaba más su enfado.

-Es nuestro enemigo no puedes salir con él –la acusó George a lo que Eleanor y Fred se miraron confirmando ambos lo que ya sospechaban y era más que evidente.

-Me dan igual las estupideces esas sobre el quidditch. Yo salgo con quien me da la gana –contestó la chica molesta por el comentario de él-. Ahí está Max, os veo en la sala común –añadió mientras se despedía de ellos.

No le dio tiempo a ver como Eleanor miraba a George de forma acusatoria mientras que Fred le negaba con la cabeza indicando que había hecho mal. Lo que no sabían ni George ni Olivia era que la pareja había planeado esta cita de cuatro juntos pidiendo a Lee Jordan que no fuera con ellos al pueblo. Eleanor sí sabía lo de la cita con Max pero no se lo había contado a Fred y en ese momento pensó que igual sí que debería de haberlo hecho. Estaba segura de que luego se lo echaría en cara pero qué podía hacer. Ella quería que Olivia saliera con el gemelo de su casi novio y no con Max pues no le daba buena espina aunque eso a su amiga tampoco se lo había contado.

Olivia que había visto entrar a Max por la puerta se acercó a él y le saco de la taberna hacia la calle.

-¿Estás enfadada? –le preguntó el chico pues le había extrañado la forma en que le había sacado de Las Tres Escobas.

-Más bien molesta pero no contigo –le contestó ella intentando relajarse ya que no quería fastidiar la cita.

-¿Quién te ha molestado? –preguntó el chico dirigiéndose otra vez hacia la puerta.

-Nadie, no merece la pena –le dijo ella rápidamente mientras le agarraba del brazo-. ¿Y a dónde vamos? –intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal si aprovechamos para dar una vuelta? No está lloviendo y supongo que ya habrás hecho las compras ¿no? –le dijo él mientras señalaba al cielo con el dedo y luego a la bolsa que tenía la chica en la mano de Tiros Largos Moda donde se había comprado un gorro de lana para el invierno.

-Vale, me parece perfecto –le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron paseando un poco por el pueblo mientras hablaban sobre gente que conocían y sobre el colegio mientras comían un helado que había comprado en una pequeña heladería situada cerca de Cabeza de Puerco. Olivia lo escogió de chocolate mientras que su acompañante lo cogió de menta.

-¿Te has vuelto a hablar con Draco? –le preguntó el chico un poco preocupado ya que sabía que para ella la amistad con su primo era muy importante.

-No, ni una sola palabra –contestó ella apenada.

-Ya verá como pronto lo arregláis –la animó él.

-Eso espero. Cuando él se disculpe, le perdonaré –dijo ella aun tozuda-. Por cierto, hablando de enfados. ¿No crees que mi hermano se enfadará si se entera de esto? –le preguntó mientras se paraba por un momento y señalaba a ambos.

-No te preocupes por tu hermano –la tranquilizo él-. Ya se lo he contado y no le importa. Nos ha dado su visto bueno.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó ella extrañada. Él solo afirmó con la cabeza y siguieron caminado mientras la ponía el brazo por lo hombros.

Olivia pensó que igual su hermano confiaba en Max al ser amigo suyo aunque le pareció bastante extraño por su parte aprobar que cualquier relación de ella. Pues cuando salió con Blaise le amenazó varias veces y nunca hablaba bien de él.

Max llevaba años enamorado de ella. En un principio no lo quiso reconocer porque era la hermana de su amigo y porque era más pequeña e intentó salir con otras chicas pero no había sentido al verlas lo mismo que sentía al ver a la chica. Y cuando Olivia empezó a juntarse con esa gente vio la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a salir con ella sin que su amigo se enfadara. Cygnus se molestaría menos con él si le convencía de que esa era la forma de que su hermana no se juntara con gente indeseada y de que él haría que se volviera a alejar de los Gryffindor y se juntará con los Slytherin. Y así es como había conseguido que su amigo a pesar de que un principio le pegó un puñetazo al enterarse de la cita, luego recapacitara y le diera el visto bueno. Tenía que separar a Olivia de sus compañeros de casa.


	10. Chapter 10: Granos, el calvario

**Granos, el calvario de las chicas**

-¿Pero cómo fue?

-Estábamos paseando de camino a Hogwarts me dijo cosas muy bonitas y…

-¿Y os besasteis? –la interrumpió Eleanor.

-Sí –confirmó la castaña.

-¿y te gustó?

-Sí, besa bien, y después me dijo que si quería salir con él –añadió mirando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts desde la ventana de su habitación.

-¡¿Y qué le dijiste?! –preguntó su amiga impaciente.

-Que me lo tenía que pensar.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no estoy segura de querer empezar una relación ahora.

En parte era verdad y en parte no. Olivia había estado pensando casi todo el tiempo que estuvo con Max en que George se había enfadado con ella por la cita. Había estado sopesando la posibilidad de que Eleanor tuviera razón y de verdad le gustara. Y esa opción no le disgustaba. El chico era guapo, gracioso y aunque no siempre había sido simpático con ella, había algo en él que la hipnotizaba y hacía que se pusiera nerviosa. Subconscientemente estuvo replanteándose no volver a quedar con Max por el pelirrojo pero esa idea se borró de su mente al día siguiente.

Esa mañana de domingo se levantó un poco tarde ya que le había costado dormirse por los acontecimientos de su día en Hogsmeade. Eleanor y Hermione ya se había ido por lo que se vistió rápido y bajó a desayunar. Había decidido esa misma noche decirle a Max lo mismo que le había dicho a su amiga, que no estaba preparada aún para volver a tener un novio tan rápido. Pero cuando estaba pasando por el pasillo del cuarto piso oyó un ruido raro en una de las aulas por lo que decidió acercarse a mirar que era y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

George y Katie Bell estaban en una situación muy comprometida. Ella estaba subida en una mesa del aula mientras que él estaba de pies. Ambos estaban abrazados y la ropa escaseaba. Se giraron al oírla abrir la puerta y ella solamente dijo un simple "perdón" mientras se iba corriendo de allí sin dar tiempo a ninguno de los otros dos a reaccionar.

Había sido una tonta por pensar que a George le podía gustar ella de una forma más profunda, a él le gustaban todas y ya está. Lo único que quería era, bueno, lo que ella acababa de ver. Así que decidió en ese momento y sin pensárselo mucho decirle que sí a Max. Le encontró en el vestíbulo saliendo del Gran Comedor con dos de sus amigos.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó apresurada y casi sin aliento pues había seguido corriendo para huir lo más rápido posible de la situación con la que se había encontrado.

-Claro –respondió éste y se despidió de sus compañeros con un gesto en la mano.

Ella le cogió de la mano y le guio hasta el primer piso en el mismo aula donde le había contado la discusión que había tenido con Draco. Y sin decirle una sola palabra más le besó.

Así es como Olivia llevaba más o menos un mes saliendo con Maximiliam Crawford. Ya había llegado noviembre y los miembros de los otros colegios llevaban una semana en Hogwarts. En la selección a la que su novio se había presentado habían salido Cedric Diggory de Hufflepuf y para sorpresa de todos Harry Potter que seguía negando que él hubiera puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego a pesar de que poca gente le creía. Eso conllevó a que los miembros de casi todas las casas estuvieran contra los de Gryffindor y a bromas constantes hacia Harry. Por su parte, Olivia nunca se había llevado con él pero le daba pena ya que parecía haber perdido la amistad con su mejor amigo pues no se le había vuelto a ver con el pelirrojo.

Casi todo el rato se lo había pasado con Eleanor y Hermione estudiando en biblioteca y en la sala común. Quedaba con Max sobre todo después de cenar para dar una vuelta por el patio interior o simplemente se quedaban en algún banco del pasillo hablando y algunas veces iban al viejo aula.

Ya estaban a principios de noviembre y el frío era más que notable. Se habían quedado solas en la habitación pues sus amigas ya habían bajado a desayunar. Olivia se acababa de duchar y se estaba echando su crema por la cara cuando Eleanor que estaba en la habitación pegó un grito asustándola. Al salir corriendo vio la cara de su amiga cubierta por pústulas de pus y granos.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –exclamó Olivia con cara de asco mirando a su amiga que se estaba mirando al espejo horrorizada.

-¡Dímelo tú! ¡Me he echado tu crema! –le gritó su amiga horrorizada.

-Es imposible que haya sido mi crema… -empezó a decir Olivia cuando vio como a su amiga los granos se le estaban extendiendo por todo el cuerpo- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Mira tus brazos!

-Me está picando todo el cuerp… -pues Eleanor no pudo acabar la frase ya que Olivia se había ido corriendo a lavar la cara al notar que la picaba y al mirarse al espejo del baño vio que a ella le estaban empezando a salir granos también.

-Esto no ha podido ser mi crema, me la he echado miles de veces –dijo intentando relajarse para pensar con frialdad la situación- esto ha tenido que ser obra de alguien –dijo mientras cogía el bote de la crema y la olía- sí, ésta no es mi crema.

-¿Crees que han sido Lavender o Pavarti? – preguntó Eleanor ceñuda o eso era lo que intentaba ya que tenía la cara tan llena de granos que no podía fruncir el ceño.

-No lo creo –contestó Olivia pensativa pues aunque no se llevaban especialmente bien con ella, no creía que fueran capaces de hacerlas eso-. Esto es obra de Imelda y Parvati.

-Es imposible –respondió su amiga- no han podido entrar en la sala común.

-Habrán pagado a alguna chica de primero para que lo haga –comentó la castaña mientras miraba como la empezaban a salir a ella granos también por el cuerpo con asco-. No sería la primera vez.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

-¡Ni loca salgo de aquí así! –se negó Eleanor que seguía mirándose al espejo aunque ya casi no se la veía la cara por los granos.

-Si no salimos ahora, empeorará. Además, ya ha empezado la primera hora por lo que no habrá nadie en los pasillos -añadió Olivia-, si nos damos prisa, llegaremos antes de que terminé la clase y no nos verá nadie. Estoy segura de que su plan era que nos salieran los granos en el Gran Comedor pero al menos en eso hemos tenido suerte.

-Está bien pero apresurémonos. No quiero que Fred me vea así.

-Yo no quiero que me vea así nadie.

Se vistieron rápidamente ya que aún llevaban el albornoz y cogieron un pañuelo para cubrirse la cabeza y parte de la cara. Bajaron a la sala común donde como habían predicho no había nadie y salieron por el retrato. Pero cuando estaban ya llegando a la enfermería se encontraron con Lee que iba corriendo y al verlas pegó un grito y se las quedó mirando horrorizado.

-¡Lee! –exclamaron ellas al unísono.

-¿El? ¿Oli? –preguntó el sorprendido.

-¡No me mires! –le pidió Eleanor mientras se ocultaba tras el pañuelo.

-Lee Jordan ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que nos has visto –le ordenó Olivia mientras cogía a su amiga del brazo y echaban a correr hasta la enfermería.

Llevaban en la enfermería cuatro horas. La enfermera Pomfrey les había echado un ungüento y poco a poco los granos habían empezado a desaparecer aunque les dijo que no desaparecerían por completo hasta que hubieran pasado 24 horas. Pensaban que estaban seguras allí ya que si Lee no se chivaba nadie sabría que estaban así y no les verían con ese aspecto tan horrible pero de pronto irrumpieron en la enfermería los gemelos que al verlas no pudieron parar de reír mientras ellas les miraban ceñudas y sonrojadas (Eleanor medio tapándose con la sábana de la camilla).

-Y una vez me dijiste a mí que parecía un orco –se carcajeó George mientras la miraba.

-Muy gracioso, Weasley –contestó Olivia enfadada.

-¿Le dijiste que era feo? –preguntó Fred que seguía con una sonrisa en la boca aunque había parado de reírse.

-Sí, Fred. Tú eres el guapo de los dos –confirmó Olivia con una sonrisa triunfante acordándose de las continuas peleas que tenían los gemelos por ser el más guapo.

Para su sorpresa se había empezado a llevar muy bien con Fred que ya era novio oficial de su amiga. Y solía pasar bastante rato con él, George, Lee y Eleanor. Aunque con George no había vuelto a estar a solas y no había comentado nada del suceso que ella presenció, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Katie besuqueándose. Cada vez que le veía con ella se le revolvía algo en el estómago y la daban ganas de arrancarle el pelo a la chica por lo que intentaba no encontrarse con ellos e ignorarles la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Has oído George?, Oli opina que yo soy más guapo –picó Fred a su gemelo mientras le daba un codazo.

-Solo lo dices porque estás enfadada –repuso George que ya no sonreía tanto y la miraba también ceñudo.

Fred y Eleanor, que ya había salido de debajo de las sábanas, se miraron confirmándose que su hermano y su amiga respectivamente se gustaban aunque no lo iban a reconocer nunca en voz alta.

-El, ¿Quién os ha hecho esto? –preguntó Fred mirando a Eleanor que se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja aunque por los granos apenas se le notaba.

-Oli cree que han sido Imelda y Pansy –dijo la chica mientras miraba a su amiga.

-No lo creo, estoy segurísima –confirmó Olivia-. Es su forma de actuar.

-¿Y qué hicieron exactamente para dejaros así? –preguntó esta vez George mientras señalaba a Olivia y ésta le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Cambiaron el contenido de un bote de crema para la cara –le explicó Eleanor.

-¿Y cómo os pensáis vengar? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Aun no lo hemos pensado…

-Nosotros tenemos una idea.


End file.
